One true desire
by blades of blood488
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is a vampire lord. Rukia Kuchiki is a vampire princess. Both were torn apart ten years ago but when their clans join forces again the want is to much for either one to bare.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki, the vampire lord of his clan, stared at the luminescent sky. He always stood out on the balcony of his castle just to take in her scent and watch her. The Kuchiki princess of the royal vampire clan had once been his ten years ago and nothing could stand in the way of their relationship. That was until someone in his clan killed Rukia's mother. Sosuke Aizen had long disappeared after that night, but if he ever found him he would kill him in the most brutal of ways possible.

Ichigo watched her with his amber eyes. He watched as she successfully finished slaying hundreds of werewolves at once. If only they weren't rivals. He would love to sink his fangs into that creamy white neck of hers and mark her as forever his, but he lost his chance because Aizen was such a cock block. In fact she was now engaged to that asshole Renji Abarai. He always heard them fighting and he even heard rumors that Renji beats on her. Now Ichigo wasn't one to come to conclusions but whether Renji was a rival or not Ichigo would kill him on the spot.

Looking up at the moon, remembering everything from that night, Ichigo couldn't handle the pain

"_Rukia__,__ I will be the lord over my clan soon. I would like you to be my queen and help me rule the clan."_

"_Ichigo__,__ I don't know what my father would say."_

"_Who cares__ when__ tonight __you'll__ really be mine." He said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips._

_Ichigo put his hand to her head and read her thoughts. He saw all the moments they had together and of how much she wanted this too, so Ichigo pulled the hair away from her neck baring his fangs which shined in the moonlight. Rukia tensed and waited for him to mark her. He loved drinking her blood but biting her on the neck was different from all the other times, it kept all of those other males away from her. It showed she was his and that nothing could ever change that._

"_Rukia! Get away from him. Sosuke Aizen has just killed your mother and you want to mate with that boy?"_

_Rukia quickly got out of his grasp. She gave him a death glare and ran crying to Byakuya. _

"_I suggest you get out of here__,__ boy before I kill you. I don't care if __you're__ a hybrid or not. You have no right dating my daughter and then having one of your comrades murder her mother!"_

"_B-but I didn't order shit__,__ Byakuya!" Ichigo pleaded._

"_I trusted you." Rukia said looking at him with tears streaming down her face._

Xxx

Ichigo closed his eyes and clenched his fist. The pain was to much to bare so he headed inside to join his clan. He would come outside at the same time again just to make sure she was safe. Being half human he could be out in the sun but Rukia was a full blooded vampire so she could not. Her safety was still the number one thing in his eyes. Even if she hated him he still loved her no matter what. Rukia Kuchiki will care about him someday and he'll make sure of it. Even before she marries Renji. He has got to get through to her somehow.

Ichigo opened his eyes to look down one more time before he went inside and saw her looking back at him, her violet orbs shining brightly in the moonlight. She adorned a poker face. Ichigo stared into her eyes and then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"These damn werewolves. I wish they would stop breeding."

"We could say the same thing about your kind, too! Now die, you bitch!."

Rukia sighed as she cut his head off with a her sword. Either she was strong or they were too easy.

After the werewolves were slain she looked up like she did every night. Ichigo Kurosaki always looked down on her and she was well aware he watched her every night. Her father swears up and down he killed her mother. Rukia does still hold a grudge against him because it was his clan who had murdered her mother.

Even though she had dreamed of being his queen and starting a family with him. It would be the first time a hybrid mated with a full blooded vampire. Her father told her if her and Kurosaki were to have children other clans would be out to kill them because of their brute strength. Ichigo was stronger than any full blooded vampire while he also had abilities none of them had. He was faster, he could read minds, he could suck the life out of someone by touching them and using his mind to take their life. He could also kill faster then anyone she knew.

Her father was the one who set them up to eventually be mates. When her mother was killed that all changed and now Renji was suppose to be with her. Every time he went to mark her she would punch him in the face. He also beat on her, even when she knew she was stronger than that, but for some reason she felt like she deserved it. She always lied about the bruises on her arms and whole body. Everyone thinks she's nothing but a big klutz. Sometimes she wishes she could just talk to Ichigo one more time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo took his cup of blood and drank it casually as he watched his vampire clan chat away. Everything was nice and quiet until the front doors to his castle were burst open by his guards.

"Lord Kurosaki, we're being attacked by Sosuke Aizen and his clan!"

"I thought he was dead or something!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Hurry, Lord Kurosaki! He is killing many of our warriors and he said after he kills us all he would be heading to the Kuchiki mansion to wipe them all out as well."

"The hell he is." Ichigo growled and with that he was outside in one second.

He scowled at all of the dead bodies that covered the ground. Ichigo's eyes turned red and his fangs grew a little longer. He knew where Aizen was headed and he wasn't about to let him wipe out the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo sped off and in an instant he was in front of Aizen.

"Long time no see, Lord Kurosaki." Aizen said surprised.

"Do not enter that castle." Ichigo said baring his fangs.

"Sorry, someone is already in there and you're just a little too late."

Ichigo flew forward and grabbed Aizen's throat.

"I won't hesitate to kill you. I can suck the life out of you right now if I pleased!" Ichigo said growling.

"Ah, but look, Ichigo. It would seem that Ulquiorra has your beloved Rukia by the neck."

Ichigo's head shot up as he narrowed his gaze on Ulquiorra, who was holding her up by the neck getting ready to stab her. He instantly dropped Aizen to the ground and quickly grabbed the knife out of Ulquiorra's hand.

Rukia couldn't breathe and Ichigo knew that so he put his hand on Rukia's neck and went to close his eyes but as he did so Ulquiorra quickly dropped Rukia and flew next to Aizen.

"You're such a nuisance, Kurosaki. We will be back to kill you all off. When you least expect it, Kurosaki."

With that said both Aizen and Ulquiorra disappeared.

Ichigo looked down at an unconscious Rukia. He put his hand on her face and stroked it.

She put her hand upon his.

"I-Ichigo…," Rukia smiled at him.

"I believed you sent him out to kill my mother but I guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Yeah, I can't believe you doubted me like that."

"Rukia are you, okay?" Renji exclaimed running next to his fallen _lover._

"I'm fine. Ichigo saved me."

Renji quickly growled and bared his fangs at Ichigo.

"Don't you ever touch her again or I'll rip you to shreds."

Ichigo's eyes turned red and he growled back at Renji.

"I saved her that's all but if you want to turn this into an all out war, then I'll be more then glad to accommodate your wishes."

"Rukia hates you! Why would you even save her?"

Ichigo just flew off without a word. He wasn't in the mood to fight with that dumb ass tonight. The thought of her face made his night. She actually smiled at him. She would probably be back to being a bitch though once she wakes up from her slumber.

Xxx

"Renji, I need you to go get Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him here immediately." Byakuya said looking serious.

"Lord Byakuya, I don't understand why I must go fetch that low life. He touched Rukia and she is suppose to be my future mate."

"That may be so, but the fact of the matter is he saved Rukia. I need you to call him here so I can apologize to him and so that we can start this war with another strong clan as our ally and not as our enemy. Ichigo Kurosaki's clan is to help ours in defeating Sosuke Aizen! I will go into more detail when you bring him here."

"Yes sir!" Renji hurried off quickly.

Rukia opened her eyes. The feeling of his hand being on her face stayed with her. She still hated him though.

"He's still a baka." Rukia said to herself.

She held a grudge because he purposely fucked that Riruka girl on the balcony of his castle that one time so she would see. She was thankful when she saw that he didn't bite her and that afterward he told her to leave but it hurt her for him to even do that in the moon light for her to witness. He wasn't hers at the time but it pissed her off. She has so many questions for him. She will have to beat them out of him and show him how pissed off she has been for these past ten years. She always had dreams about him. Sometimes she wondered if he purposely gave her those dreams by entering her mind while she's sleeping.

Rukia snuggled against her pillow and for the first time in forever she let the tears fall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. R&R Big thanks to DeviantHollow 23 as usual for being my beta!**

**xxxxxxx**

Renji got on his horse and headed to Ichigo's castle. He really didn't want to deal with this shit since he hated Ichigo and not only did he hate Ichigo he also hated Ichigo's younger brother Hichigo. He was pretty protective over Ichigo and was a little more meaner then Ichigo. Rukia was what fueled Renji's hatred for Ichigo. He knew Rukia still harbored feelings for that low life.

He walked anxiously to Ichigo's castle door and knocked loudly. The guards had actually let him through with ease. Once he mentioned it was important news for Lord Kurosaki they let him through.

The door opened slowly and there stood Hichigo. His yellow eyes shined brightly and he gave a snort of laughter once he saw that it was Renji who came a knocking.

"What in the hell do you want, Renji? You know my brother hates your guts." Hichigo said crossing his arms waiting to listen to his response.

"Lord Kuchiki, has requested to see, Lord Kurosaki. It's very important. Now if you would be ever so kindly to let me in."

"Go for it. I can't guarantee Ichigo is going to be happy to see you. You know he's got that whole alpha male thing going on and since you're courting Rukia I'd be careful cuz things could get quite messy." Hichigo smirked at Renji.

Renji walked passed Hichigo and continued down the hall. He spotted Ichigo sitting down with a young brunette in his lap. She was pretty and it put Renji at ease knowing Ichigo had a girlfriend or at least a play thing to occupy his mind away from thoughts of Rukia.

"Lord Kurosaki, I am here to tell you Lord Kuchiki has requested your presence at the Kuchiki manor immediately. It's rather important." Renji bowed even though he didn't want to. Ichigo was far above of him in rank so it was the right thing to do.

"Very well." Ichigo said getting up to leave.

"Ichigo, darling, what about a kiss goodbye?" said the young brunette, Riruka, who was Ichigo's lover. Ichigo didn't even really care about her. She could never replace Rukia. She was just used for sex nothing else but he followed her wishes none-the-less.

Ichigo leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Brother, are you actually going to the manor?" Hichigo asked curiously.

"Yes. I must see what Byakuya wants. I'm willing to still help them even after all that has happened." Ichigo said patting his brother's shoulder.

"May I come along?" Hichigo gave Renji a dirty glare as he asked.

"Yes, you may."

"I just want to make sure this fucker doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves."

The three males got onto their horses and headed toward the Kuchiki mansion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have called you here tonight to discuss being our ally in war. We are going to go to war against Sosuke Aizen's vampire clan."

"I understand, sir. I'm willing to accept the offer and lend my hand in helping you defeat Sosuke Aizen."

"Very well. You are to leave in an hour and sit up camp in the forest. I will be sending Renji and Rukia to come with you. They can stay in the tent during the day and avoid the sun light. Bring who ever else you want with you."

"I will be bringing my brother. I will let the other clan members know. I believe the four of us would be enough to battle werewolves and whatever other enemies we cross paths with."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I have summoned you all here tonight because Hichigo and I will be leaving and may be gone for a while. We're going to be in a war against Sosuke Aizen's army. I will pick a few of you to assist us in the mission."

"Ichigo, darling, please tell me you're going to bring me?" Riruka said batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, you're coming with me."

_After all, Rukia is bringing Renji. I want to see if I can get her jealous. _

Ichigo thought to himself.

"Grimmjow, Rangiku, Nel, Ishida and Inoue you're to assist us in our journey in which we leave now." Ichigo said walking swiftly down the stairs.

The group followed their lords orders and went on ahead to get their horses ready.

"Come on, Riruka let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I really hate waking up from naps." Rukia said angrily.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and get on the horse." Renji said through gritted teeth.

"I hate you, Renji, seriously. You make me sick."

"Is that so?" Renji said yanking Rukia by the arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Stupid bitch." Renji slapped her across the face and Rukia held her cheek.

Rukia got on the back of the horse and Renji got in front. Rukia hated him so much.

_One day Ichigo is going to kill him. _

Rukia thought to herself. Her heart was beating fast knowing she was going to be with Ichigo on the trip. However, when she watched him finally arrive on his horse he had that same girl holding onto his waist. Her heart sank and her eyes started to swell with tears. As if her life couldn't get any worse.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as he stared intently at Rukia and winked.

Rukia growled. She would get him back later on for even trying to flirt with her like that.

Hichigo watched Ichigo stare at Rukia. He knew it wouldn't be long before those two ended up together again like they use to be. He couldn't wait to watch all the drama unfold though. Ichigo was with Riruka and Rukia was with Renji. There was going to be some vicious fights. He smiled at the thought of his brother killing Renji. Vampire mating was always an interesting thing to watch. He was so thankful he didn't want to be tied down. Sure he had battled many times for his fair share of quick fucking sessions but he never fell in love and probably never would.

It wasn't up to him to keep the blood line going anyway since that was all Ichigo's job, what with him being the eldest son. But being an uncle was kind of a scary thought to him though. Hichigo wasn't that found of children after all. In fact he had no idea why Ichigo sent Inoue with them. She was expected to pop at any moment. Ishida was being overly protective of her. The baby would probably just become a burden on the trip if it arrived during it.

This trip was also going to blow because him and Ichigo were the only two who could be in the sun light. Damn their luck.

Xxxxxxxx

Ichigo set all the tents up and made a bonfire. He joined his comrades by the fire and took notice to Rukia laying her head on Renji's shoulder in which Ichigo gave Renji a glare. A fire burned in the pit of his stomach when seeing such a gesture between the two.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Inoue asked tugging on his cape.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are turning red and your baring your fangs towards Renji."

_It's because of Rukia isn't it? _

Inoue thought to herself.

"It's nothing." Ichigo sat down besides Riruka and wrapped his arm around her.

Two could play this game and when he saw Rukia's eyes turning red while seeing him with Riruka he knew she was jealous too.

_Don't worry, Rukia I will mark you soon and you won't have to put up with that asshole any longer. I've waited so long to be with you on a trip and when I get you alone I promise I will explain everything to you._

Ichigo felt nervous as his heart was pounding. He knew why. It wasn't because of Riruka she could never have that affect on him. It was Rukia. Her eyes were swollen and she looked like she had been crying.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." Ichigo declared while quickly getting up. He was actually hoping that perhaps Rukia would take the hint and follow him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I got news Saturday night an old friend of mine died with her husband in a car accident. She was a part of my group of friends and I was really close with her in 4th grade I remember always wanting to play soccer with her. She will always be missed their 2 children were not in the vehicle thank goodness it is however sad they lost their mom and dad in such a tragic way. They are both little too. Her funeral is on Thursday. I have been occasionally crying bout the whole thing. That's normal though.**

**Anyway, on a more happier note here is the chapter. R&R please. I'm really down and could use some encouragement.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The trees blew in the cold wind. Ichigo leaned up against a tree staring up at the moon. He needed some blood. Riruka's blood definitely wasn't that tasty to him. He decided that, before he made a fool of himself and tore Renji into little bits just so he could bite Rukia's wrist, he had to get away from her. Even though deep down he wished she would've followed him here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was feeling hungry. For some reason she felt the urge to follow Ichigo out into the woods. She wanted to slap him in the face and punch him in the gut. Oh how she wanted to tell him how much of a fool he was. She noticed Riruka staring daggers back at her. If that bitch came near her it wouldn't be pretty.

Renji was also getting on her nerves. He was trying to act like the perfect man right now and it was really pissing her off. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if she followed Ichigo. The sun would be coming up in a few hours and everyone would be going to bed. Even the two hybrid brothers slept during the day.

Rukia looked over and took notice that Hichigo was picking up mice and throwing them in the camp fire. He was so morbid. He must be hungry, too, she concluded . Sure drinking the blood of rodents wasn't unusual for them but it couldn't beat the taste of their mate's blood. That was Rukia's problem since Renji wasn't the one for her so his blood tasted like shit. Yes, she said it. Every time she bit his wrist the taste made her insides twist and not in a good way either. No Rukia wanted to vomit everywhere. Now Ichigo's blood was different story.

Maybe she was letting her mind wander too far. Because the craving was too much to bare so she got up and dusted off her cape.

"Where do you think you are going?" Renji questioned suspiciously.

"I am going to find something to eat." Rukia said walking away.

"I have food for you right here, darling." Renji raised his eyebrows.

"You're blood tastes like shit. I would rather die then drink that nasty stuff all the time."

Hichigo started laughing hysterically at Rukia's remark.

"Better watch out, Abarai, I think she means business." Hichigo cackled at Renji's pissed expression.

"Now if you will excuse me." Rukia said motioning Hichigo to move out of her way.

"Yes, milady." Hichigo said moving out of her way.

"You know you don't have to call me that." Rukia said making her way into the forest.

Hichigo knew what was happening but he wasn't going to say a damn thing. Everyone else might be a bunch of imbeciles but he wasn't. Rukia was hungry for his brother. He made a quick note to himself that if anything came up he would not disturb Ichigo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo threw rocks off a cliff. It was one way to take his frustration out. Of course there was other options he could kill someone, perhaps even cut Renji's head off, or better yet fuck Rukia senseless but none of that sounded like the appropriate method at that time.

Rukia's eyes turned red when she spotted him. Her instincts took over and she went up behind Ichigo quietly before taking his arm in her grasp. Her fangs got longer and she sunk them deep into his wrist.

Ichigo was startled by this intruder biting his wrist but when he turned around ready to kill someone he came to realize he wasn't going to kill who was doing it at all. Once he realized Rukia was the one draining his blood it felt like bliss. He could feel his dick harden with every suck she took. Ichigo's alpha male instincts soared and his eyes turned red as he watched Rukia suck his blood and once she removed her fangs, Ichigo lost it.

In a flash he had her pinned up against the tree with his fangs at her neck. Rukia could feel his hot breath on her neck. She let out a shriek at the sudden contact. Ichigo let out a growl as he scraped his fangs against her neck. Rukia being the tease she was reached down and stroked his dick before then shoving him away.

After she shoved him off she delivered a punch to his face.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You are such a dog!" Rukia said her eyes still red.

Ichigo pinned her against the tree again.

"You know better then to come up to me and suck my blood. You know it turns me on and next time you do it, I'm not letting go so easily. I will show you what you've been missing since you left me." Ichigo whispered in her ear letting out a feral growl in the process.

"Is that so?" Rukia raised her eyebrows.

Ichigo grabbed her arm and sunk his teeth into her wrist. Payback was a bitch. He knew Rukia would be writhing in his grasp. He wanted to hear his name escape her lips in passion. He would give anything to just pin her against the tree and rip her clothes off.

Rukia moaned while Ichigo drank her blood.

"Tastes so much better then Riruka's." Ichigo said huskily in her ear once he was finished.

"Your blood is ten times better then Renji's." Rukia said smacking his chest playfully.

"I've missed you so fucking much." Ichigo inched closer to her lips.

Rukia shoved him away and turned around. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Rukia?"

"You're such a baka." Rukia said sobbing.

"And you're one feisty little witch."

"You fuck that hussy in front of me and expect me to forgive you so easily." Rukia said wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Like you haven't fucked, Renji." Ichigo said furiously.

"I didn't fuck him in front of you! There's a difference!" Rukia slapped him across the face.

"Rukia!"

Rukia ran as fast as she could but she was no match for Ichigo's speed. He caught up with her in no time.

"Rukia, please…,"

"I loved you, Ichigo. I'm sorry I thought you helped kill my mom. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to have a family and that's all ruined now. Every fucking bit of it!" Rukia yelled the last bit furiously in his face.

"Rukia...I'm so sorry. No woman could ever take your place. I don't love, Riruka." Ichigo said wiping her tears.

"Just leave me alone. After this trip is over I don't want to ever speak to you again." Rukia pushed his hand away and ran deep into the forest again.

"I guess I really fucked up this time, huh? Damn I wish mom and dad were still alive. They could help me. I will let her go this time but next time she isn't getting away from me. If I have to prove how much I care about her, I will. Rukia, it's not over and it never will be. You are my present and my future. I promise to make it up to you." Ichigo said to himself as he took in the cool night air.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hichigo sat by the campfire alone. Everyone else had gone into their tents to sleep. Even Renji went to sleep instead of looking for Rukia. Some kind of man he was. Not only did he not go search for Rukia but he took Rangiku into the tent with him. They were clearly fucking. Hichigo frowned. It was all making him sick. For one he needed some sex himself and two he was actually worrying about Rukia and Ichigo since he had clearly heard them arguing. He knew Rukia ran away, too. The sun was due to be up in less then thirty minutes.

He turned around hearing something in the bushes. It was Ichigo.

"Brother, where is Rukia?"

"She didn't return?" Ichigo showed a little too much concern in his voice.

"No."

"I bet Renji went off to find her, huh?" Ichigo said taking a seat next to his brother.

"No, he actually went into his tent to fuck Rangiku."

"That asshole." Ichigo slammed his fist into the ground.

"Calm down, Ichigo."

"Calm down? How in the fuck am I suppose to calm down? That dumb fuck doesn't even treat her right. If I ever see him lay one hand on her he better get down on his knees and pray because I will kill him in the most brutal way possible."

"You can fake it all you want Ichigo. You can lie to me and lie to Riruka but I know you still love her. I'm not blind. So instead of sitting here feeling sorry for your own fucking ass why don't we go try to find Rukia before she melts in the damn sun?"

Ichigo looked up at his brother speechless. He didn't know what to say. Obviously Renji didn't care if she died. He wouldn't be able to live if he lost her. She may hate him right now. But she means the whole fucking world to him and he's not letting her kill herself."

"Let's go."

In an instant both Hichigo and Ichigo disappeared in different directions to find the Kuchiki princess.

Xxxx

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kuchiki princess." A vicious voice spoke out of the bushes.

Rukia was trying to get back to camp. Her heart pounded against her chest as she ran. She felt two hands wrap around her neck and stared up to find a pair of green eyes staring at her.

It was one of those green slimy monsters that loved eating vampires for dinner. Great just fucking great and it didn't help that they were very strong too. Rukia didn't bring a weapon either so she was really about to be fucked over. If only she didn't allow that stupid Ichigo to rule hear heart and mind. He always clouded her judgment on everything.

Rukia could feel her throat tighten. She couldn't breathe. Just when the green monster opened it's mouth to devour her, she saw orange and white hair. _Ichigo and Hichigo._ That was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

"You fucking bastard!" Ichigo roared as he charged at the monster but he was, however, interrupted by his brother.

"I got him, Ichigo. Go check on your woman." Hichigo smiled at his brother as he started to attack the monster.

Ichigo knelt beside Rukia's body and put his hand on her face.

"We need to get you to camp before the sun comes up. You can stay in Hichigo's tent. I don't really think you staying in a tent with me would go over well with Riruka." Ichigo said sweetly stroking her face.

"Shut up, baka." Rukia whispered.

"I would take you back to your tent with Renji. But, well, you'll find out soon enough." Ichigo let out a small laugh.

"Don't tell me he's cheating on me again?"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yeah. He's been fucking Rangiku."

Rukia didn't let out a response. Ichigo knew she was beyond exhausted so he picked her up and held her close to his chest.

"You're no match for a hybrid. You nasty ass piece of slime!" Hichigo said slashing the monster into pieces with a sword.

The monster died and Hichigo walked over to his brother.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, she just needs rest though. Is it alright if she sleeps in your tent?"

"Why can't she sleep in yours?"

"Riruka's in mine."

"Oh, yeah. That's fine, I promise I'll keep an eye on her for you."

"Yeah, and if you let anything happen to her, I'll kill you."

Little did Ichigo know Rukia was only half asleep and could hear everything he said. Part of her was happy but the other part was still weeping. Every time he said Riruka's name Rukia could feel her heart break.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo laid her down in a sleeping bag next to Hichigo's. He moved a strand of her raven locks out of her face and smiled. He would give anything if she could stay in the tent with him.

When he laid down next to Riruka he felt her hand rub his chest. She started kissing him as their tongues battled for dominance and Ichigo could feel his dick harden. Riruka took off her clothing. She threw her panties to the side. Ichigo let her remove his pants and boxers. She got on top of him and sunk down on his manhood. Ichigo let out a low moan.

As Riruka rode him something just didn't feel right to Ichigo. His wrist, that Rukia had bit earlier, started to burn like someone was putting a piece of hot coal to his skin. Ichigo's mind started racing and he could suddenly see Rukia crying. His heart started to pound. His body felt numb. _Something happened earlier. _He thought to himself.

Ichigo panicked and shoved Riruka off of him.

"What the fuck, Ichigo?" she yelled at him furiously.

Ichigo ignored her as he quickly started putting on his clothes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I don't know." Ichigo panicked.

"It's her isn't it, Ichigo?" Riruka asked with venom in her voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's that Kuchiki princess. I see the mark on your wrist. She bit you didn't she? She probably put a spell on you." Riruka glared daggers at Ichigo.

"I fell on some thorns."

"I'm going to believe you but if I find out you're fucking around on me, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll kill her myself."

"I'm not fucking around on you!" Ichigo yelled his eyes turning red.

"Then why can't you fuck me all the way, Ichigo? Why didn't you shoot your load like you always do? She better not have bit you Ichigo. That's considered cheating. You don't just go biting anyone!"

"A bite on the wrist is nothing. The neck is what counts."

"Yeah and you aren't ever going to bite me there. I've heard all about you and that Kuchiki trash. Now if you don't mind laying back down and fucking me really good."

Ichigo growled.

"Why don't you just go back to sleep?"

"I need to get off first Ichi." Riruka said putting her finger to his lips.

_What the hell has Rukia done to me? It's like when she bit me she was trying to prevent me from being with anyone else. I guess this is my punishment. Huh, Rukia?_

Riruka removed Ichigo's pants and boxers once again. She took him into her mouth as he let out a moan.

If Riruka knew at that second Ichigo was thinking about Rukia she would castrate him before then killing her.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Riruka's second round hadn't been so bad. Ichigo was grinding his dick deep inside of her while Riruka moaned. The whole time Ichigo could not look at her. He thought about pounding Rukia. How he wanted to rub her creamy white thighs. Better yet he wanted to watch his bodily fluid run down her creamy thighs.

Ichigo quickened his pace putting his full length inside of Riruka. She screamed in agony and pulled on his orange mane. Riruka screamed as her world turned white and her G-spot was on fire. Her walls tightened around Ichigo's dick. Ichigo pulled out and started jacking off with one hand as he spilled his seed all over Riruka's thighs.

Ichigo never came inside of her. Ichigo was not the type to knock up some chick he wasn't going to spend the rest of his living days with. That was for Rukia and he couldn't wait to spill his seed inside of her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Ichigo woke up in pain. His wrist was burning again.

He quickly got dressed and ran outside of the tent. He was quickly greeted by Inoue, Ishida, Grimmjow, Nel and Rukia staring at him.

"Is everything alright, Ichigo?"

"No! Rukia come with me for a minute." Ichigo said grabbing her by the arm and taking her behind the bushes.

"What the hell is your problem?" She whispered loudly.

"You did something to me, didn't you!"

Rukia gave a sadistic smile.

"Payback is a bitch isn't it? Poor Ichi can't have sex for a week without pain. So I take it you had sex with her even after whispering all those romantic things to me? You really are a baka, Ichigo." Rukia went to walk away but Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"What did you do to me?"

"I just put a little spell on you that's all. It will only last a week. I figured I'd let your dick suffer."

"I honestly don't care. I just want to know your reason for doing it."

"That's for you to find out." Rukia said in a seductive manner.

"Well, when can I find out?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Never." Rukia stormed out of the bushes taking her seat by the campfire.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Now that everyone is out here." Ichigo announced.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow night at around this time. This time we'll be traveling a little further. It'll be a good 3 hours away. We will probably encounter many enemies so prepare yourselves."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if it sucked. I'm pretty sad right now and I've been crying for several hours now so if it sucks like I said sorry. Next chapter there will be some action. If it seems I am moving Ichigo and Rukia's relationship too fast. That is truly not my intention. Just set back and enjoy this wonderful adventure as it unfolds. I may write the next chapter tomorrow. I will be updating GP sometime soon as well.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a lemon in this chapter. Fair warning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia, what the hell is your problem?" Renji asked angrily.

"You're my problem. Why don't you go sleep with Rangiku you slob. I have more important things to do then be here with you anyway."

"Like going to your lover boy, Ichigo?"

Rukia's eyes turned red as she wrapped her fingers around Renji's neck.

"Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once, Renji?"

Renji yanked her hand away from his neck before then proceeded to slap her. Their usual routine. He hit her with so much force her mouth started bleeding. Rukia wiped the blood from her mouth and started getting her things gathered for their journey as if nothing just happened.

She grabbed the bag filled with her clothes and slung it over her shoulder before spitting blood on the ground. She wiped whatever remained off her mouth furiously and then walked out of the tent.

Renji quickly followed.

Rukia saddled up the horse and got on.

"What the hell, Rukia? Aren't you going to let me on the horse?"

"Nope."

During their spat

Ichigo and Riruka watched them argue.

"Fuck this shit." Rukia yelled jumping off the horse and walking away.

Renji grabbed her wrist and squeezed it so tight she was bruising.

"Get back on that fucking horse with me now!"

"No! Let go!" Rukia shrieked.

In an instant Renji was against the tree with Ichigo's hand wrapped around his neck.

"She said to let go, Abarai. Might want to listen to her." Ichigo growled showing his fangs.

Renji shoved Ichigo off and walked back towards Rukia.

Riruka stared daggers at Rukia and Ichigo.

"Ichigo, why are you defending that little hussy?" Riruka asked crossing her arms.

"What did you just say about me?" Rukia said walking towards Riruka. Rukia pushed her off the horse and got on top of her once she hit the ground. "You stupid little bitch! Don't you ever talk shit about me!" Rukia started punching her furiously.

"Ladies!" Rukia felt someone pull her off and it was Ichigo. They both stood there staring in each others eyes while Riruka was on the ground wiping the blood that was pouring out of her nose. She got up and pushed Rukia way from Ichigo.

"Listen here, little miss Kuchiki princess. Stay away from Ichigo. He's mine now and if you touch him again, I'll kill you."

"Maybe you should be telling _your man_ to keep his hands off of me instead, then."

Riruka just grabbed Ichigo's hand and they both got on the horse together.

Xxxxxxxxx

Rukia was so furious. Riruka was going to get it now. Revenge would be hers. She had the perfect idea too for as soon as camp was set up she would make that little bitch cry her eyes out.

Renji ended up riding a horse by himself. Rukia was beyond pissed so she had to ride with Hichigo.

After riding for what seemed like an eternity they all set up their tents. Rukia laughed to herself that Ichigo still couldn't sleep with Riruka without being in tremendous pain.

Rukia heard foot steps and quickly grabbed her sword. She was the only one outside were as everyone else was doing their own thing in or by their tents.

When she walked up to the approaching person she realized it was her father.

"Father."

"Rukia."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to inform you that there is a castle reserved for you in these mountains. Aizen's hide out is close by. He seems to have gone somewhere though. Before I killed a couple of his men I asked them where he was. They said he was off doing business somewhere and probably won't be back for at least two weeks and I do believe you need something more then just a tent. The castles have maids and so on to tend to your needs."

"Thank you so much." Rukia said smiling.

"Byakuya." Ichigo said surprised as well while also startling Rukia with his own sudden appearance.

"Ichigo, you better take good care of my daughter or I'll have to castrate you. Anyway, I will also be staying at the castle so whenever you're ready meet me over there." With that said Byakuya rode his horse off into the darkness.

"What was that about?" Ichigo asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"There is a castle in the mountains reserved for us. Let's go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was amazed by how big her bedroom was. Though, it sucked that Renji was staying in there with her. She had plans after he fell asleep anyway. She had to get revenge on Riruka.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Aizen." Tousen said bowing.

"You say you found the book I had been looking for on the vampire super hybrid. Which there has never been one born."

"Yes, here it is my Lord."

Aizen read the whole book within an hour as anger appeared all over his face when finished. Aizen was a vampire werewolf hybrid who were not as tough as a vampire hybrid. The human attributes somehow made them way more powerful. However after reading about super hybrids he was really concerned. If a vampire hybrid and a full blooded vampire were to mate and have offspring it would cause the light at the tower of the twin moons to extinct all werewolves and werewolf hybrids.

Aizen was beyond scared. His reasoning was because it was mating season for both the vampires and werewolves which lasted for five months. All male and females of both species can get a little violent and crazy.

The only two hybrids he knew of were Hichigo and Ichigo Kurosaki. If one of them were to produce offspring with a female of full blood vampire heritage, which is the only option they have besides humans, his race was surely doomed.

It would take forever to kill the hybrids because they were so strong. He will still send out his army just to try and prevent something like this happening. But whether if he can he's not sure. It's worth the try though. Once a super hybrid enters the world he would cease to exist and the vampires would rule the kingdom.

Aizen slammed down the book and decided to make a plan.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was beyond tired and everyone had gone to sleep about an hour ago. Renji was sound asleep and she knew now was the time to get her revenge on Ichigo and Riruka.

She of course was going to use one of her spells on Riruka just for some fun.

Rukia got out of bed and changed into some sexy lingerie. She knew this was going to get her into trouble but at the moment all she wanted was to prove that Riruka wasn't the sexiest woman in Ichigo's eyes. She was ready to make that bitch pay.

Rukia straightened out her revealing clothing and walked down the hall. She spotted Ichigo and Riruka's room. She opened the door silently.

One of Rukia's special abilities was producing venom in her fangs. Which is what she did to Ichigo. She had so many different kinds of venom that she could produce a lot of.

Many

vampires wished they were her. Every vampire had their own special ability. The only other vampire who has the same venom producing ability was her father.

Rukia observed that Riruka wasn't snuggled close to Ichigo. Which was a good thing because Rukia didn't really want to wake her up. Rukia gently grabbed Riruka's wrist and sank her fangs into it. She heard Riruka moan but quickly let the sleeping venom seep into the sleeping girl's veins. It would just put her into a really deep sleep where nothing can wake her up for about thirty minutes. Once Rukia was done she released her fangs and let out a small laugh.

Her eyes turned red when she spotted her prey. She had waited so long to do this. Rukia removed the bed covers from Ichigo's toned and scarred body. She got on top of him and started kissing his neck as he started moaning and before she knew it his eyes opened.

He got startled and quickly sat up.

"R-Rukia! What are you doing?" Ichigo said looking at her revealing body. If only she knew she was making the biggest mistake ever. Ichigo's dick quickly hardened as he felt her womanhood pressed up against it.

Rukia put her finger to his lips and smiled. Ichigo's eyes soon turned red as Rukia removed his boxers. He kept trying to take control but she wouldn't let him. Rukia kept him pinned to the bed.

Rukia started licking the head of his penis.

"Shit, Rukia. Oh, fuck yeah." Ichigo said letting out a feral growl. His mind started to get foggy and his instincts were starting to kick in. Which meant if Rukia wasn't wanting to be bit on the neck she better make a run for it because mating season was getting a hold of Ichigo Kurosaki and obviously Rukia, too.

"Rukia, if you don't want to be bit I suggest you leave." Ichigo said while moaning.

Rukia quit what she was doing and put her finger back to his lips.

"I can take care of myself. I won't let you bite me…yet." Rukia said kissing his toned abs.

"Dammit, midget. Let me just bite your neck. Let's just get it over with. Forget Renji and Riruka." Ichigo said while helping Rukia remove her little revealing night gown. Once she removed it he gulped. Rukia was fully naked on top of him while Riruka was sleeping next to him.

Then it finally clicked. What the hell? Why isn't Riruka waking up?

"What the hell did you do to Riruka?" Ichigo asked as Rukia sank down on his manhood.

"Just gave her some venom. She'll wake up in about fifteen minutes from now." Rukia said as she gasped at Ichigo's length going inside of her.

"Rukia! Let go! Please, let me take control. I need to." Ichigo growled his fangs shining brightly.

Ichigo put both of his hands on her sides as he guided her up and down. Rukia went slow and it was aggravating Ichigo to the fullest.

"You should go faster." Ichigo said smiling.

Rukia smiled as she sank her fangs into his abs.

Ichigo was thinking it was his time to die. When Rukia bit him he didn't know why but it sent him over the edge.

Up and down Rukia started bouncing furiously on his cock. Ichigo started squirming and Rukia could hear him growling. Just what she wanted. She wanted to see the wild side of Ichigo the side that only females who drove alpha males like him wild to the point where he was ready to grab her by the throat and sink his fangs into her neck. Rukia wasn't going to let it happen so easily, no. Right now she was just playing a game. She was going to fuck him and leave him alone for a while so he can get his shit straight and maybe he will actually leave that bitch this time.

Rukia's mind quickly went back to what she was doing as she watched Ichigo take her wrist and sink his fangs into her veins.

Rukia threw her head back as she went down on his dick as far as she could go which caused Ichigo's fangs to go deeper. Rukia moaned in both pain and delight.

Ichigo took his fangs out of her wrist and let the blood pour into his mouth and all over his body. He wanted her all over him. Blood and all.

He felt vicious right now like he just wanted to put his hand around her neck and fuck her up against the wall leaving bite marks and blood all over her body.

The sound of their skin slapping filled the room. Ichigo was about to lose it.

"Rukia, I'm about to come." Ichigo said out of breath.

"Good." Rukia whispered with a smile on her face.

Ichigo started moving his hips sticking his dick inside of her as far as it will go. Rukia's walls tightened as she came all over his dick while Ichigo soon followed by shooting a big load inside of her.

Just as Rukia was about to get off of Ichigo she found a knife at her throat. Rukia looked to see Riruka's red eyes shining in the dark room.

"I should kill you both, right now." Riruka said viciously putting the knife close to Rukia's throat.

Rukia being the brave vampire she was quickly grabbed Riruka's wrist and got off of Ichigo.

Ichigo continued growling as if he wasn't Ichigo anymore but a sex crazed animal. The only thing Riruka was at the moment was a threat to the female he wanted. Riruka didn't know hybrids got ten times more vicious during mating season then full bloods. She had never once seen Ichigo look so ballistic.

Ichigo shot up out of the bed and in an instant had Riruka by the throat. Rukia was in shock and didn't know what to do.

Rukia could see Riruka turning blue. He wasn't choking her out of a fetish he was ready to kill her. Riruka looked into Ichigo's red eyes and all she could see was an animal. One ready to kill just because she threatened Rukia.

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo…,"

He turned to look at her before he took his free hand and traced her face with his fingers.

Rukia put her hand over his.

"Ichigo, please don't kill her. I mean, I hate her and all but I don't wish death upon her. It's okay, Ichigo, I won't let her kill me. Please, calm down."

To both females surprise Ichigo dropped Riruka and his eyes quickly turned amber. He still had his hand on Rukia's face.

Ichigo then turned and went to put his clothes on. He needed to get out for awhile and clear his mind.

Riruka

walked up to Ichigo and slapped him.

"I want you to pack your stuff and leave my room. Go live with your little hussy girlfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once?" Ichigo finally said it and it felt good.

Ichigo grabbed his bags of clothes and put them over his shoulder. Rukia followed him out of the room.

"Ichigo, what happened in there?"

"Rukia, hybrids get really crazy during mating season. I have never lost it like that though. I promise even in that form I would never hurt you. But if you decide to fuck me like that again, I must warn you, I'm not going to let you play mind games. Next time around, you aren't going to be in charge and if you just wanted a one night stand fine. But if you plan on doing this again I'm going to mean business and I will be way more aggressive."

Ichigo walked down the hall to the exit leaving Rukia behind speechless.

Rukia felt different then she did before. She actually felt happy. Now it was time to go back to the room with Renji. Rukia frowned.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

Little did Rukia know that two weeks was going to turn into a year of a hellacious battle for her life and those around her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**oh I had just had to do it! Even though it's only the fourth chapter. ;) Next chapter will have Hichigo and Ichigo talking about Ichigo's transformation he had during sex with Rukia.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo stood on the balcony staring at the sunrise. Being a hybrid had it's perks sometimes he supposed. While all the full bloods were sleeping here he was trying to clear his mind.

That freaking Rukia had to do what she did. He didn't really give a shit if Riruka hated him but he also didn't like when females played games.

"Brother." Hichigo said coming to stand beside Ichigo.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I think I already know."

"What do you mean?"

"My room is next to yours for crying out loud." Hichigo said laughing.

"..." Ichigo didn't have a response.

"Heard everything that went on. I heard Rukia moaning, the skin slapping and I heard Rukia having to calm you down. So, Ichigo, the feral side of you took over, huh?"

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed putting his bangs in his face.

"You remember dad always warned us about that? He said ours would be way worse then that of a full blood. You also know it means Rukia is your one true desire right? She's the one you're meant to be with."

Ichigo kept his bangs in his face. "I know."

"What's your problem? Why do you seem so fucking down?"

"Because she's playing fucking mind games. She went in there and treated me like a piece of meat."

"It's mating season, Ichigo. Rukia just needed to get her rocks off. She will come around eventually with her true feelings. I can't believe I am even giving you advice about this fucking shit."

Ichigo laughed.

"I can't either."

"I hope she knows that when the time comes you're going to be a violent, sadistic and horny son of a bitch. I would make sure to also tell her not to let any other males come near her in your presence. Tonight is going to be really bad. A lot of male vampires and werewolves will be out looking for some fun. I need to find some." Hichigo let out a sigh.

"Don't tell me you're going to be out there searching for a female tonight."

"I may find me a hot bitch, who knows." Hichigo shrugged

"Looks like we're going to be sharing a room." Ichigo said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, guess it does. At least it has two beds because I sure as hell wouldn't share one with you." Hichigo said slapping Ichigo on the shoulder.

"I say we go to bed now. We gotta wake up as soon as the sun sets you know. Got business to take care of."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia tossed and turned she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. Renji kept snoring and that wasn't helping any. Rukia sighed and closed her eyes. If Renji didn't stop snoring she was going to smack him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grimmjow woke up to the sound of snoring. He assumed it was Renji's and it was really starting to piss him off. Here was snuggled up to Nel having a peaceful slumber until he heard the loudest snore of his life. Grimmjow needed his rest. He was one of Ichigo's front men. If he was tired when it came to find a group of werewolves everyone could be beheaded. So, he was enraged. It was time to get up anyway and he was going to wake Renji up. In the most rudest way possible.

Grimmjow shot up and out of bed. Nel was still sound asleep, lucky woman. How she could sleep through all that commotion he had no fucking clue.

He put on his clothing and shoes. Opening the door Grimmjow decided to go to the room next door.

He opened the door and spotted Rukia. Who was staring up at the ceiling. His sympathies went out towards her.

"Hey, Rukia, I'm going to give him something to snore about." Grimmjow whispered.

Rukia just smiled. "Go right ahead."

Grimmjow grabbed a statue and cracked it over Renji's sleeping form. Renji shot up his eyes turned instantly red and he grabbed Grimmjow by the neck.

"That'll teach you to not snore so fucking loud." Grimmjow growled.

Rukia started laughing hysterically at the two males.

"Good job, Grimmjow."

"You think this is funny don't you, Rukia?" Renji asked growling.

"You know I do!" Rukia said viciously.

Just when Rukia and Renji were staring daggers at each other the door got slammed against the wall. Rukia quickly shot up out of the bed and looked to see the intruder. It was Ichigo, Hichigo, Inoue, Ishida and Nel. All of them looked at the broken statue and then they looked at Renji who had Grimmjow pinned up against the wall.

Ichigo instantly figured out what had happened and started laughing hysterically.

"Grimmjow woke your ass up good didn't he, Abarai?"

"Shut it, Kurosaki!" Renji let go of Grimmjow and went up to Ichigo.

Renji shoved Ichigo down to the floor. Ichigo got enraged and knocked Renji door to the floor after quickly getting back up.

"You can't take a joke, you fucking fruit!" Ichigo shouted as he punched Renji in the face.

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" Renji said punching Ichigo back. Both males continued fighting each other on the floor. Everyone in the room just watched in shock.

"Damn you two, quit showing off for Rukia." Hichigo said pulling his brother off of Renji.

Ichigo wiped his mouth off. Renji continued growling. Ichigo growled back trying to charge forward again but Hichigo had a good grip on him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo saddled up his horse. He could hear the werewolves howling and knew that their castle would soon be in danger.

"Hey." Rukia said in a hushed tone.

Ichigo turned around.

"Yo."

"Me and Renji had a fight awhile ago so I really don't want to ride with him. Is it alright if I team up with you?" Rukia's arm was bleeding badly. She didn't seem notice.

"That's fine with me. Why is your arm bleeding?" Ichigo asked grabbing her arm.

"Oh, I fell on a thorn bush and must have cut it pretty good." Rukia wasn't telling Ichigo the truth that Renji had really fought her with his sword with killing intent and cut her arm.

"Damn, you must have feel pretty hard. Let me wrap it for you."

Rukia watched Ichigo intently as he got the stuff from his bag. Ichigo grabbed the bandage and grabbed Rukia's arm.

Rukia knew now why she had so much feelings for him and not Renji. Ichigo actually cared about her and wanted her to be apart of his life even though she didn't show any intents on being with him.

Ichigo put the medicine on her wounded arm and Rukia winced as it burned.

"It won't sting long." Ichigo said reassuring her.

Rukia continued watching him as he wrapped her wound. His eyes met hers and he smiled at her. He hardly ever smiled and when he did Rukia could feel her heart flutter.

She was a vampire princess she wasn't suppose to let feelings like this cloud her judgment.

Ichigo was done and put the stuff back in his bag. He turned around and noticed his group awaiting him.

"You all got out here quick." Ichigo said in hushed tone.

"Anyway, since everyone is here. I have decided to split us up in pairs. Grimmjow, Nel, you two are to head east. Ishida and Inoue, you two are to head West." Ichigo then looked at Hichigo, Riruka, Rangiku and Renji.

"Hichigo and Riruka, I want you both to go South. Renji and Rangiku, you go South west."

Hichigo was at a loss of words when hearing that he was going with his brother's ex-girlfriend what in the hell was Ichigo thinking had he lost his mind?

Riruka kept giving Rukia dirty looks in which she was returning them with ease. When Ichigo paired her up with Hichigo Rukia gave her a smile.

"There is one problem, Ichigo." Renji said as he got in Ichigo's face.

"What might that be, Abarai?" Ichigo said while sizing him up.

"Rukia is going with you and not me."

"That was Rukia's choice. If you have a problem with it then let's dual right now."

Rukia's heart sank. She knew Renji was going to beat her hard later on for choosing to be Ichigo's partner and not his.

"No, I'm not wasting my time." Renji said through gritted teeth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind was blowing hard and Rukia had her arms around Ichigo's waist. She could see red eyes in the bushes. It was probably male vampires seeking a mate. Rukia let go of Ichigo's waist to fix her hair and just as she did Ichigo wasn't paying attention and smacked his face right into a branch making him fall off the horse.

"Dammit." Rukia whispered making the horse come to an unsteady halt and in doing so she quickly lost her balance and fell on Ichigo.

Their eyes met. Ichigo had a cut on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked in a whisper while trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm fine. So, you think this is funny?"

Rukia started laughing.

"Y-yes. You didn't see that branch coming towards you?"

Ichigo scowled and then watched her laugh. He was laying on his back while Rukia sat over his abdomen.

"No, actually I didn't."

Rukia stopped laughing and then she kissed his cut. Ichigo didn't say anything instead he traced her cheek with his thumb.

Rukia leaned forward and just as their lips were about to meet someone spoke.

"My, oh my, what a lovely little lady you have there. It seems she hasn't been marked as yours though so therefore I have rights."

The male vampire's fangs were shining and his eyes were the color of blood.

Rukia got off of Ichigo and Ichigo quickly rose up from the ground.

"You aren't touching her." Ichigo kept Rukia close to him.

"Why not? You know you should mark your territory if you don't want it touched. Just let me feel and have a little taste." The male vampire walked up to Rukia and went to touch her face. Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"Rukia, stay close to me." Ichigo said into her ear.

This male was pissing Ichigo off. He was about to lose it just like he had last night. Rukia could hear Ichigo growling. She watched his eyes change color and knew he would soon lose control. She wasn't scared though because he wasn't changing to harm her. He was changing to protect her.

The male tried again but to no avail because Ichigo quickly grabbed the vampires arm and broke it. The vampire screamed in pain while Ichigo then let go of Rukia and charge forward slamming the opposing male's head into a tree.

"You aren't an ordinary vampire are you?" The full blood asked as he watched Ichigo's eyes he could see his death near. This wasn't the guy he seen awhile ago. This was a ferocious beast ready to kill anyone who tried taking or harming the one he loves.

"I told you not to touch her." Ichigo said cackling.

Rukia stood close to Ichigo as she watched him mutilate the horny male.

"You're Lord Kurosaki the hybrid aren't you?" The vampire asked as Ichigo stuck the sword through his gut.

"Yeah and you're about to be dead."

Ichigo grabbed the vampire's head and tore it off his shoulders. All of the other male vampires watching Rukia in the bushes started becoming cowards and going somewhere else after witnessing how brutal Ichigo Kurosaki is.

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the head roll by her feet. She kicked it full force into the bushes. Ichigo stayed there trying to get himself together before he came near her.

Unlike most males Ichigo Kurosaki wanted to try to wait on her terms. But at that moment he was finding it hard.

Rukia walked over to him and put her hand on his back.

"Ichigo." She whispered. He had blood all over his hands.

"Rukia, be careful. I can't control myself right now." Ichigo started growling as his red eyes met her violet ones.

"You baka." Rukia said tugging on his shirt.

Ichigo laughed at her remark as his eyes changed back to amber.

"Look who's talking. You know you shouldn't just come over there and touch me while I'm in that form."

"I'm not scared of you." Rukia said as she hugged him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her scent.

_I've missed this._

Ichigo thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxx

"This really fucking sucks." Hichigo said chopping a werewolf's head off.

"You're telling me." Riruka said stabbing a werewolf in the chest.

Riruka lost her footing and fell in the mud as a werewolf got on top of her and started trying to bite off her face.

"Riruka!" Hichigo yelled chopping the werewolf's head off.

Hichigo put his hand out to help her up.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." Riruka said while trying to wipe as much of the mud off of herself as she could.

After Riruka took Hichigo's hand she once again lost her footing causing her to fall into the hybrid's chest.

She looked up and seen Hichigo looking into her eyes.

"Maybe we should go looking for Aizen's castle some more."

Riruka quickly let go of him and looked in a different direction.

"Yeah…, sounds good."

"_What was that I just felt? It's my brother's ex girlfriend for fuck's sake!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We have been gone for fucking ever. I seriously don't think we are getting anywhere."

Grimmjow growled while urinating on a tree.

Nel sighed.

"Why don't we just go back and have some fun? I'm horny and hungry as fuck. Ichigo just has to send us out during mating season when my hormones are at full force." Grimmjow scowled.

"Let's just go back, Grimm baby, and tell Ichigo we couldn't find a damn thing." Nel approached him and put her hand on his chest. "I would rather have you inside of me."

Grimmjow could feel his eyes turning red and what control he had was being lost.

"Why don't I just take you right here?" He said nuzzling her neck.

Nel pressed her lips firmly against his and slipped her tongue inside of his mouth.

Neither one of them cared about all of the horny vampires and werewolf's around them as Grimmjow gently removed Nel's clothing and took her into the bushes.

Grimmjow kissed her neck and then sank his fangs deep inside of her creamy white skin.

Nel moaned as her neck burned but yet felt so fantastic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji and Rangiku were back at the castle. Renji was pissed off as fuck and horny as hell.

He was now laying in the bed naked with Rangiku. For some reason he had a craving for Rukia though. It had been a long time since she had even given him any. Tonight he would force her. That dumb fuck Ichigo was about to get his skull beat in for even trying to take Rukia away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's dark as fuck in here." Ichigo said trying to light his torch.

"Yeah, it is, but I think this is his castle. I wonder where all of his guards are?" Rukia questioned.

"No telling." Ichigo lit the torch and grabbed Rukia's hand. "I want you to stay close to me. There is bound to be something in here that is dangerous."

"Ichigo I don't need you to protect me. Why don't you ever listen?"

Ichigo growled grasping her hand more firmly.

"It's my job to protect you. Stupid midget."

Rukia kicked him in the back of the knee.

"If you're going to keep calling me names I'll just leave you here by yourself, Kurosaki."

"Dammit."

They continued walking through the castle which had slimy goop coming off of the walls.

Walking along the trail they spotted mutilated vampire carcasses.

Ichigo knew Rukia was tired and figured they should probably go back and come slay some of Aizen's soldiers tomorrow night.

"Let's go home. I know you're tired."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo knew everyone was already there seeing as all the horses were put up in the stables.

Helping Rukia off of the horse. He took her wrist and sank his fangs into her vein.

Rukia put her head back in pleasure.

Ichigo took his fangs out and looked into her eyes. He had blood all over his face. Rukia just smiled at him returning the favor by biting his wrist.

"Oh, Rukia I want you so bad."

Rukia took her fangs out and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I better go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"So, let me get this straight, Rukia, you're going to act all sweet towards me, lead me on and then go back to Renji?"

Rukia frowned.

"Ichigo, I have-," Just as she was about to finish Ichigo pressed his lips against hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rukia couldn't resist and leaned into the kiss battling his tongue with her own. She could feel Ichigo's hand slip up her skirt and caress her inner thigh.

Rukia broke the kiss.

"Ichigo, I should really go now."

"Whatever." Ichigo said in a low tone as he turned around and walked away.

Rukia just took off running inside tears running down her cheeks. She had herself in a big bind now.

Maybe she was just being a stupid fool.

Xxxxxxxx

Rangiku had left a long time ago and Renji was laying in bed butt naked waiting for Rukia. When he heard the door open and saw a small silhouette.

Renji got up and walked toward her. He embraced her small frame and felt a sharp sting on his cheek. Rukia had slapped him and she was crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rukia?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No." Renji said his eyes turning red as he pressed his lips against hers. Rukia struggled against him and tried pushing him off. Renji had a tight grip on her though.

Rukia continued crying even as Renji was about to enter her. He growled and before he shoved his cock in he could tell something wasn't right with her. When vampires were in their wild form they had keen senses and Renji could smell another male all over her. It was Ichigo.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Renji said grabbing her wrists tightly.

Rukia squirmed underneath him as tears continued streaming down her face.

"You slut!" Renji said as he smacked her across the face. He got off of her and yanked her by the hair throwing her against the wall. Rukia fell to the floor. Renji walked over to her after he picked up his Katana and went to stab her.

Rukia closed her eyes for a few seconds and then she didn't feel any pain. The small raven haired woman opened her eyes and seen vicious red eyes glowing. Two pairs of red eyes one pair was so fierce it frightened her. She had seen those eyes before.

"Ichigo…," Rukia said softly before she lost consciousness.

Ichigo punched Renji in the face sending him flying onto a desk breaking it. Ichigo growled ferociously at the other male.

"Kurosaki, you fucker! You defiled my future mate!"

The enraged male grabbed Renji by the shirt. Renji stared at those blood red eyes. Hate was all he could see just pure hate.

Before he knew it Ichigo started punching him again. Ichigo grabbed Renji's hair and was about to rip his head off of his shoulders and before he could a sword came between the two fighting males.

"Knock it off the both of you." Byakuya said in a low tone.

Renji breathed hard blood was all over him. Ichigo was still growling furiously. Renji didn't think he was going to let him down but then Ichigo threw Renji again and turned towards Byakuya.

"Kurosaki, calm yourself. What has you so riled up?" Byakuya asked holding his sword toward Ichigo as the orange haired beast approached him.

Renji let out groans of pain. Ichigo had somehow managed to slice his stomach open. Blood started pouring out of his mouth. Renji could feel himself choking. But he wasn't going to let Ichigo win this fight.

Ichigo continued growling at Byakuya.

"Did Abarai do something to harm my daughter?" Byakuya asked in a serious tone.

Ichigo turned around and walked toward Renji again.

Byakuya put his sword down and watched Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed Renji by the hair dragging him to Byakuya. Murdering intentions written all over his face.

Byakuya noticed Rukia out cold in the corner.

"Abarai, what have you done to my daughter."

"Nothing, Mi lord." Just when Renji responded Ichigo stepped on his stomach hard making blood squirt.

"Ahh!" Renji screamed in pain.

Byakuya put the sword to Renji's throat.

"Answer me truthfully!"

"Mi lord, Ichigo and Rukia have been intimate. You promised _me_ your daughter. And yet, your daughter has been defiled by that fucking hybrid!"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo who had now transformed into his normal self.

"Is this true, Kurosaki?"

"Yes. Rukia came into my room the other night and we had sexual intercourse." Ichigo looked over at the unconscious girl who meant the world to him.

"Abarai, I never exactly promised you my daughter. You are not even of royal blood. According to the rules Ichigo is suppose to be Rukia's mate. The next generation needs to be powerful not weak like you. It has been long awaited to have the Kurosaki and Kuchiki blood lines combine. Before I thought that Ichigo killed Hisana they were to be mates. It's the only way to destroy the werewolves! I want you to stay away from my daughter, Abarai. Do not come near her again or I _will _have you executed. I'll leave my daughter in your care, Kurosaki."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the other chapter! This one wasn't proof read at least not yet! R&R.**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo walked into the room Rukia was resting in. Unohana had said she would wake up soon. She had a minor concussion. The hybrid sat down by his soon to be mate and put his hand over her's.

He could see her smiling. He knew she was having a good dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Rukia."_

"_M-mom?" Rukia said surprised._

"_Yes. You are unconscious right now."_

"_Oh." _

"_Rukia,why did you let Renji do that to you? I know he is not the one you truly love."_

"_I don't know." Rukia started crying._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki is sitting by you right now worried sick. You shouldn't do this to him Rukia. I promise he had nothing to do with my death. I just want you to be happy. Tell him how you feel."_

"_It's not that easy. I'm sure he hates me right now."_

"_He doesn't hate you he will probably be mad and not understand why you let a man abuse you in such a manner." _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. It really was just a dream. Maybe her conscious was trying to tell her something.

Looking over she seen Ichigo holding her hand. She squeezed his hand and it got his attention.

"You're awake." He smiled at her lightly.

"Ichigo.."

"Rukia,why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you just tell me what he was doing to you? You don't deserve that. I would have killed the bastard!"

"I just couldn't." Rukia said feeling tears starting to fall.

"I just can't believe you would lie and keep something like that from me. Don't you trust me? Or am I nothing to you?" Ichigo had anger in his voice.

"Baka I trust you! You just don't understand."

"Understand what Rukia? What exactly do I not understand? Do you really think that lowly of yourself?" Ichigo said growling.

Rukia got up out of bed and slapped him. Just as she did she fell in his arms.

Ichigo picked her up bridal style and went to lay her back in the bed.

"Stupid carrot topped asshole!" Rukia screamed hitting his chest as she cried.

"Rukia. I'm."

"Leave." Rukia said giving him an angry look. 

"But..I."

"I said leave! Get out! Leave me alone!" Rukia screamed at him as she started crying hard into her pillow.

Ichigo frowned as he seen how hard she was crying but he did what she told him to. He went outside to clear his mind.

Looking into the valley brought back memories.

xxxxx

"_Hi my name is Ichigo." A little 10 year old Ichigo said to a 7 year old Rukia._

"_I'm Rukia."_

"_You want to play hide and seek Rukia?"_

"_Sure why not. Why does everyone talk bad about you? You seem really nice."_

_Ichigo blushed._

"_It's because my mom was a human."_

"_Oh,so you are a hybrid? I heard they are very strong and there's only two."_

"_Me and my little brother are the only two."_

"_That mean boy over there named Hichigo must be your brother. He always pulls my hair and says I'm a wimpy little girl." Rukia said laughing._

"_Don't listen to him he's a trouble maker."_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"_Best friends forever right?" Rukia asked smiling._

"_Best friends forever. I promise." Ichigo smiled._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_x

Ichigo smiled at the memory. Him and Rukia had been so close you couldn't separate them and when they became teenagers it turned into something more. Ichigo had fallen in love and he still loved her. Sure she was pissed off right now but she would get over it.

Ichigo could remember the exact moment he realized he loved her. It was the eleventh anniversary of his mom's death. That moment was so clear to him just like it happened yesterday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ichigo what's wrong?" a 14 year old Rukia asked putting her hand on his shoulder._

"_My mom died eleven years ago. Every year on this day I get depressed. I'm sure you've noticed a pattern by now. You never see me when this day comes but I figured I would try to face it head on. It hurts Rukia. I swear when I become Lord over my clan next year. I will kill every werewolf in existence." Ichigo turned to look at Rukia who was staring at him a sad look on her face._

"_I'm sorry Ichigo. I wish I could bring her back to life for you. I'm sure it hurts." Rukia hugged him Ichigo returned the hug. Something felt weird though. The feelings that stirred inside of him were something he had never felt before._

_Ichigo kept his hands on her shoulders after their embrace had ended. He kept staring into her violet orbs. She was his best friend. When the vampire kids would pick on him Rukia would beat them up and defend him. Ichigo inched closer to her face. He could feel her breath hit his lips as he inched closer. He laid his lips upon hers and they kissed. Rukia was kissing him back._

"_Ichigo..." Rukia said touching her lips after their kiss._

_Ichigo grabbed her hands and kissed her again._

"_Rukia. Thank you for everything."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The crickets were chirping. Ichigo had already sent his comrades off to slay werewolves and search for some of Aizen's comrades. Ichigo saddled up the horse preparing to go back to Aizen's castle.

"Going alone?"

Ichigo turned around and seen Rukia.

"Yeah I thought you hated my guts."

Rukia laughed.

"I don't hate you but I am pretty mad at you right now." Rukia said crossing her arms.

"Come on let's go." Ichigo got on the horse and Rukia got on too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They made their way into Aizen's castle. Rukia held onto her sword and Ichigo held onto his as well. They walked over dead bodies of fallen vampires. These werewolves were tougher then average. Ichigo knew this was a very dangerous mission but he had to do it.

Ichigo could hear the vicious growling as they came up on a group of werewolves. The werewolves charged forward. Rukia was getting attacked by a lot of them.

She started chopping heads off. Ichigo had a group all over him too.

A werewolf lunged forward and knocked Rukia to the ground. She put the sword between her and the wolf's mouth as it tried eating her face off.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled frantically as a werewolf stuck it's claw through his abdomen. Ichigo grimaced as blood spilled to the ground.

Rukia could see his blood spilling from where she was laying.

"Baka! Don't worry about me focus on your fight!" Rukia screamed as the werewolf inched closer to her. It grabbed her by the throat. She tried to push it off but couldn't.

Ichigo started chopping furiously. His inner beast started to come out. He started chopping werewolves in half. Rukia squirmed as the werewolf went to put it's hand through her abdomen. She felt the pressure lift and looked up to see Ichigo. The werewolf that was attacking Rukia started growling ferociously. Ichigo was growling too. His eyes glowed red. Ichigo stabbed the werewolf. It fell over dead.

Rukia stood up and just as she did a werewolf lunged forward fast with it's claws out ready to pierce her abdomen. Her eyes widened as Ichigo jumped in front of her and took the blow. Ichigo's blood got on Rukia's face from the impact. She was in shock.

Ichigo yanked the werewolf's hand out of his abdomen and knocked the werewolf to the ground. Ichigo grabbed it's ear and ripped it's head off throwing it. He growled as he started wiping out all of the were wolfs. His blood was covering the floor.

"Ichigo! Stop!" Rukia screamed in fear as she noticed how much blood he was losing.

Ichigo didn't listen as bodies were mutilated everywhere. Guts were flying and heads. Rukia had blood all over her. It wasn't werewolf blood though. It was Ichigo's.

Ichigo finished the last werewolf in the room and started walking towards Rukia. She stared into his red eyes. As he was walking over to her he collapsed in her arms.

"Ichigo!" Rukia was scared he was dead.

She quickly sank her fangs into her wrist and made the blood drip into Ichigo's mouth.

"Please work." Rukia said lightly as she put her hand through Ichigo's hair.

"Ichigo you are so over protective. Every time I'm in trouble you have to defend me don't you?" Rukia smiled as Ichigo started to move as he tasted her blood. Rukia bit the sleeve off of her outfit and put it over Ichigo's stomach trying to prevent the bleeding.

"Rukia!" Rukia looked over to see Hichigo.

"What happened?" Hichigo asked looking down at his fallen brother.

"He protected me and he's injured really badly. If we don't get out of here soon I'm afraid we'll lose him." Rukia had tears streaming down her face. Her tears fell on Ichigo's face.

She bit her wrist again pouring more blood into his mouth. He was drinking it so she knew he was still alive.

Rukia rubbed Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo please wake up a minute so we can get you out of here."

"Rukia..you know I hate it when you cry please don't cry." Ichigo said in a light raspy voice.

Ichigo tried to get up but grimaced. Rukia got him in a sitting up position. Hichigo put Ichigo's arm around his neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's really something isn't he?" Unohana asked smiling at Rukia.

"It's all my fault." Rukia said frowning.

"No it's not dear. He loves you and would put his life on the line for you. That's normal especially for hybrids. That's the main reason his feral side comes out is because he knows you are in danger that and he can also turn feral in other situations such as..well you know." Unohana said laughing.

"Yeah." Rukia sighed as she stared at the sleeping Ichigo.

"You love him don't you?"

Rukia looked at Unohana.

"Yes I do."

"Well I will leave you two alone. He will be coming to soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was looking for this chapter I like this one better then the other one I wrote! I'm posting this one up instead hope you agree!**

Rukia woke up with a stiff neck. She had fallen asleep next to Ichigo's bed in a chair. Frowning from the pain in her neck she got up and decided to step outside for some fresh air.

"How are you milady?" Grimmjow asked smiling.

"I'm fine Grimmjow."

Ruka walked passed him and went out onto the balcony. The crickets and frogs were singing. She could tell a big storm was about to come. Red eyes glowed all throughout the meadow. Rukia knew it was the combination of vampires and werewolves. She watched some male vampires fight and grab a poor helpless female vampire.

"Such brutes." Rukia said to herself.

"Hey Rukia." Rukia turned around to see Hichigo.

"Wow,Hichigo you didn't say milady like you normally do." Rukia smiled.

"Why should I? I don't call my brother mi lord besides you're pretty much family."

Rukia blushed at his comment.

"So,how is my dumb brother doing?" Hichigo asked leaning over the balcony beside Rukia.

"He's still sleeping. Maybe he'll wake up someday." Rukia said jokingly.

"He's lazy. Hell wouldn't surprise me if he's faking it."

"He probably is. I bet he wants a break from his duties."

"So,I heard Renji got put behind bars. I thought about going to spit in his face but decided against it."

"Yeah Ichigo was pretty pissed I didn't tell him." Rukia said frowning.

"I don't blame him for being pissed off."

"Guess I can't blame him. It was stupid of me to not do anything about it."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Since when did you become so nice?" Rukia asked elbowing him.

"Heh. I'm still not nice."

"I remember you use to pull my hair and call me names when we were little. I remember Ichigo actually gave you a bloody nose when you called me a name." Rukia laughed.

"Yeah that's why I'm nice to you now. Don't want to make my brother mad."

Rukia continued to watch everything going on around the castle. She seen a few female vampires get taken into the bushes. She knew what was going on behind those bushes.

"Milady and Hichigo I didn't know you were out here." Inoue said smiling.

"Hey,Inoue."

Inoue held her big stomach as she went to give Rukia a hug.

"We've missed you." Inoue said hugging her old friend.

"I've missed you all too." Rukia was enjoying being with her old friends. She had missed the old days.

Xxxxxxxx

Riruka put her make up and some skimpy clothing. She was going to try to impress Hichigo. Maybe it would piss Ichigo off. Little did Riruka know if she couldn't handle Ichigo in his feral form she wouldn't be able to handle Hichigo either.

Straightening up her breasts she headed out to impress her ex boyfriend's brother.

Riruka could see him out on the balcony with the hussy and Inoue. She growled and quickly opened the door barging out.

"Oh,it's just you all. I was wondering who was being so noisy out there. Hichigo why are you hanging out with that nasty little slut anyway? Isn't she with your brother?"

Hichigo turned around and gave her a dirty look.

"I don't appreciate you calling my sister in law a slut."

Rukia could feel her cheeks heat up. She wasn't even his sister in law at least not yet.

"Well that's what she is. I bet she was trying to fuck you."

Rukia could feel her blood boiling. Her eyes turned red from the anger dwelling inside of her.

"It's her fault Ichigo is in there in pain. She can't even take care of him." Riruka yelled at Rukia.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up for once Riruka?" Riruka turned around and seen Ichigo. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Ichigo you should be in bed." Rukia raced over to him and put her hands on his chest trying to push him back inside. Ichigo grabbed her hands and went towards Riruka.

Ichigo got in her face and she could tell he was pissed.

"It's your fault I'm awake. You have such a noisy ass mouth. I don't appreciate you talking to Rukia like that it is not her fault I'm in this condition. It's my own damn fault! If you say one more mean thing to her I will rip your fucking head off!" Ichigo screamed in her face. His breathing became rapid. He could feel his blood boiling and the anger was causing him to change forms.

Riruka could tell and decided to go back inside.

Inoue and Hichigo looked at each other deciding they should probably leave too and let Ichigo and Rukia talk.

Once everyone was gone. Rukia seen Ichigo was turned around with his bangs in his face. She put her hand on his bare back and felt him flinch at the contact. His stomach was still completely bandaged. His back had scars all over it.

Ichigo turned around and growled. Rukia's eyes widened realizing Ichigo was in his feral form. His eyes were blood red and his fangs were showing. He had a smile on his face as he approached her.

Rukia started backing up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He picked her up bridal style and they quickly disappeared into his room. Ichigo locked the door and threw her on the bed.

Rukia's eyes widened as Ichigo hovered over her body.

"Don't be afraid." Ichigo whispered huskily in her ear as he kissed her neck. Rukia felt him move her hair back then she felt a sharp pain. He was marking her as his. Ichigo was mating her and she was just laying her defenseless letting him.

Rukia's body started to feel numb. She moaned at the sudden pain that shot through her neck. Ichigo sunk his fangs deeper into her jugular. He sucked full force taking as much blood as he could. Making sure she was marked perfect.

Rukia felt pain shooting through her neck. Her whole body was burning. She started feeling light headed as she became Ichigo's queen.

"_Best friends forever right?"_

"_Best friends forever I promise."_

Memories started flooding through her mind.

The pain started to subside as Ichigo kept her pinned down his fangs still deep inside of her neck. Rukia moaned. She could feel her feral side taking over. Her eyes turned red and her fangs became longer as Ichigo continued marking her. Once he removed his fangs Rukia quickly pulled his head down and sank her fangs into his neck.

Ichigo felt the pain shoot throughout his body as he experienced the same thing Rukia had.

She wasn't about to just let him mark her. Nope Ichigo was going to be her's as well.

Ichigo moaned and growled viciously. Rukia sucked his blood and when she removed her fangs blood dripped down her mouth.

Ichigo pulled her hair making her lips touch his. Their tongues locked and battled for dominance. Ichigo continued pulling on her hair roughly as his tongue went deep inside of her mouth. Rukia was completely powerless. Ichigo had her pinned down under his large frame.

She could feel his hard cock poking her. She reached down and touched it causing Ichigo to let out a growl as he ripped her clothes off. In his form Ichigo was rough he didn't care how much she liked her clothing it had to go.

He quickly removed his shirt,pants,and boxers.

Rukia looked at his stiff member. Her eyes widened at just how hard it was. Precum was leaking everywhere. It was so hard and swollen.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard. You're going to be screaming so loud everyone will have to wear ear plugs." Ichigo said kissing her neck.

Rukia let out a small laugh. She was prepared to probably be bruised and bleeding. Ichigo was going to be really rough with her and there wasn't much she could do. He had her completely pinned down.

Rukia watched him as he parted both of her legs. She seen his evil grin. Ichigo grabbed his cock and shoved it in her wet folds violently. Rukia let out a squeal as Ichigo entered her violently. She thought he was going to break her at any moment. It felt like her walls were going to be completely destroyed.

Ichigo dove into her with fast force. Rukia tried to grasp the sheets but he pinned her hands down as he pounded into her hard and rough. Rukia could feel a little pain from his large cock being inside of her small pussy. He was going in so deep it was hitting her womb. She moaned and let out whines.

She watched Ichigo who still looked vicious. She squirmed and moaned and then she felt Ichigo bit her neck again. Squirming and moaning. Her world was turning white her body was becoming weak. The pain continued flowing throughout her body as he roughly fucked her. Their skin slapped together and Rukia could feel blood running down her shoulder.

Ichigo pulled out and grinned at her. Rukia growled at him. Then she felt him pull her hair. Ichigo put her into a sitting position.

"Get on your hands and knees." Ichigo said kissing her.

Rukia did as she was told. She bent over and spread her legs apart as far as they would go. Ichigo grabbed his cock again putting it at her entrance. Then he rammed it in full force again. Rukia could feel tears in her eyes. She screamed in ecstacy and pain. Ichigo grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could give her a rough kiss.

"You're mine now Rukia. No other man can touch you and if he does I'll slit his fucking throat." Ichigo said slamming into her.

Rukia moaned loudly.

"Ichigo! I'm going to cum ohhhh yeahhhhh."

Ichigo smiled as he made his cock go as deep as it could go. Rukia screamed.

"That's my girl." Ichigo said in her ear.

His voice was turning her on even more. He sounded sexy when he was violent and rough. Ichigo slapped her ass really hard causing her to squeal.

Rukia felt him go all the way inside of her and then she lost it. Her walls tightened around his cock and she let it all go. Ichigo could feel her cumming all over his cock and with one big thrust he lost it.

Ichigo yanked her hair hard as he came inside of her. He came inside of her for about a minute. If Ichigo didn't know better he would say that was the biggest load he has ever let loose.

He let go of his mate and pulled out of her. Their bodily fluids ran down Rukia's thigh and onto the bed. Ichigo got off the bed his eyes changing back to their normal color. He could feel a great amount of pain. He looked down and realized his wound had reopened. The bandage he had on was completely soaked in crimson red.

He cleaned up quickly and put his pants on.

Rukia frowned when she remembered Ichigo had tore off her clothing so she grabbed one of his shirts and put it on along with a pair of his pants. Then she heard him groaning.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Rukia put her hand on his back.

Ichigo turned to face her and she seen blood dripping into the floor.

"Sit down on the bed. If you weren't so stubborn and horny this wouldn't have happened." Rukia said grabbing stuff to dress his wound.

"Lay down."

Ichigo laid down on his back as Rukia removed the old bandage. Ichigo continued grimacing in pain as Rukia put stuff on his wound to take out the germs.

Rukia gently wrapped his wound. After she was done she put everything back and turned around. Ichigo was staring at her.

Ichigo got out of the bed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"Rukia,I'm sorry I was such a dick to you yesterday." Ichigo cupped her chin with his hand bringing her lips to his as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"It's okay you baka." Rukia said smiling as she put her forehead against his.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is somewhat on the gruesome side. I have a very violent side to me I guess. My mind is a little demented and very perverted. There are two lemons in this chapter. One of them involves a well you'll find out. Let's just say if you don't like gore and hot steamy sex you may want to skip through those parts. :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo opened his eyes and felt warmth beside him. He stared down to find Rukia's head tucked underneath his chin as she slept soundly. He smiled before he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes to drift back to sleep.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"You two better be decent in there!" Hichigo yelled opening the door to his brother's recovery room.

"Holy shit." Hichigo said silently when seeing all the blood that covered the bed and its sheets.

Ichigo opened his eyes before slowly sitting up.

"What in the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked in a grumpy manner.

"Byakuya wants to see you and Rukia. Damn, brother. You two really got down and dirty last night didn't you?"

Ichigo sighed and looked over at Rukia who was still sleeping.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, it looks like you two are official. Which means you're going to have to let both clans know."

"I know." Ichigo yawned not wanting to get out of bed.

"Byakuya is waiting in the dining room. I'll let you two get dressed or do whatever it is you need to do."

Ichigo moved a strand of Rukia's hair out of her face and kissed her neck causing her to stir. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Your dad wants to see us for some reason."

Rukia threw the covers off of her and got out of bed still wearing Ichigo's clothing.

"I'm going to my old room to get my clothes." Rukia said opening the door.

"Hold on, I'll come with you."

Ichigo grabbed her hand and looked to see if anyone was in the hallway. After seeing that no one was in sight they made their way to Rukia's old room.

Rukia looked through her dresser and found a dress. It was black and had lace on it.

Rukia picked it up and before changing she looked over at Ichigo.

"What? Surely you don't want me to close my eyes or something. I've already seen you naked. It seriously doesn't matter, midget."

Rukia's face turned red with anger as she walked up to him and punched him straight in the gut. He bent forward whining as Rukia started to take off his shirt and pants.

Ichigo couldn't control himself at that moment. While trying to prevent himself from changing he put his hand over his face, but it wasn't working. His eyes turned red and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He started kissing her neck and Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo, we really don't have time for this. I'm sure it's important whatever my father wants."

Ichigo growled as he continued kissing her neck.

"We can do this quickly." Ichigo said smirking.

Rukia just gave him a death glare and continued putting on her dress. Ichigo tried taking off her bra and she punched him in the face making him growl at her viciously. Before she knew it he had his fangs puncturing her neck again.

Rukia found herself paralyzed. She tried to move but couldn't.

'_I didn't know he could do this. I never knew he could paralyze somebody with his fangs!'_

She went limp as Ichigo laid her down on the bed. Rukia tried to stay awake, but she had a hard time doing so.

She would wake up then pass out. After fifteen minutes had passed she woke up and Ichigo was already inside of her and thrusting like nothing had happened.

Rukia didn't know if she liked how vicious he was or not. He really only cared about having sex with her in this form and seemed stopping him was inevitable.

Her body started feeling warm and tingly. The vampire queen had to admit it was the best sex she has ever had.

'_Two can play this game.'_ Rukia thought to herself as she yanked on Ichigo's hair causing him to yelp in pain. His red eyes finally looking upon her.

Rukia kept a grip on his hair. It didn't stop him from going in and out of her though.

Ichigo grabbed her right breast and massaged it in his hand.

"You're never coming in the room while I change again." Rukia said while moaning. "But, oh how it feels so good though. Since when did my Ichigo become such a bad and horny boy?" Rukia asked running her hand through his hair.

"Ever since you came back into my life." Ichigo said in his feral voice kissing her neck as he paused their love making session.

"Why did you stop?"

Ichigo just gave her a big smirk as he slammed his dick back inside of her forcefully.

"Oh!...ahh...Ichigo...I'm going to...ahhhh! Oh yeah!" Rukia yelled as her walls tightened around his cock.

Ichigo let out a grunt as he released himself inside of her.

He collapsed on her. Rukia stroked his orange mane and let out a small laugh knowing Ichigo had wore himself out already.

Ichigo pushed himself up and pulled out of her.

"We can go now." Ichigo said cleaning himself up and picking his clothes up off the floor.

"Ichigo, I didn't know you could paralyze with your fangs."

"Yeah. I can only use it in that form though and I can't do it to just anybody."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked putting her clothes on.

"It's a mating technique. Rukia, in that form I'm forceful and all I want is sex or to kill. I bit you because you were being stubborn."

"I see. So, every time I resist you trying to have sex with me you'll paralyze me and make me black out for fifteen minutes during which you have your way with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ichigo said scratching the back of his head worried what Rukia might say.

"You better be glad I'm a kinky bitch then, huh? You're pay back is coming soon enough." Rukia said winking at him.

"Bring it on." Ichigo said ruffling her hair.

"We should probably get going to see what your dad wants." Ichigo grabbed her hand and together they walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Renji was thinking of anyway possible to escape the jail. It wasn't the nicest jail that was for sure.

"Stupid Kurosaki and that damn Rukia." Renji growled as he grasped a hold of the bars before shaking them.

"Let me out of here, you damn morons!" Renji shouted at the guards who only laughed at him.

"You think this is funny, huh? Wait till I get out of here! I'll kill every single one of you!"

"Lord Kurosaki could rip you apart within five minutes. We've seen how pathetic you looked after you hurt Rukia and he was ready to kill you."

"Think what you like. I could kill him if I had the right weapons."

"Yeah, sure. You just don't want to face the fact that you aren't the alpha male who won the princess's heart." The guard said laughing into the snarling Renji's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father, you asked to see us?" Rukia said taking a seat next to Ichigo.

"Yes." Byakuya quickly took notice to the huge bite mark on Rukia's neck.

"It seems some of Aizen's werewolves attacked and killed a lot of vampires last night. I believe he'll be arriving back to his castle soon."

"Okay." Ichigo said waiting to hear more.

"Ichigo, it seems Rukia is no longer a princess. It would seem that she is now your queen. Am I to assume correctly?"

"Yes. You assume correct, Byakuya."

"Congratulations to you both then. You better take good care of my daughter, Kurosaki. The whole vampire race is depending on you both."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo and Rukia asked in unison.

"You two will find out eventually. Let's just say Rukia is going to be Aizen's main target once he finds out you two have mated."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I'll kill that bastard if he dares to try anything!" Ichigo said crushing a glass of blood in his hands.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What a hot bitch." The male vampires said whistling at Rangiku.

"Please, I don't need all of this flattery." Rangiku said twirling her hair.

"You're from that hybrid's clan aren't you?" One male asked scraping his fangs against her neck.

"Yes, I am." Rangiku saw something flash past her and take the male vampire to the ground.

She could hear growls and as she looked over her eyes widened to see Hichigo fighting him.

"Keep your hands off of her."

"What is she to you, hybrid?"

"She's my comrade, you filthy slime."

"You're going down! She's my prey so back off!" The male vampire hissed at Hichigo.

Hichigo lunged forward wrapping his hand around the vampire's neck.

"I don't think you understand." Hichigo said tightening his grip causing the vampire to turn blue. He gasped for air as Hichigo held his death grip firm around his opponents wind pipe.

"I'll win this fight. I'm stronger then you could ever deem imaginable." Hichigo dropped him and stepped on his fingers causing the male to scream in agony.

The hybrid reached down to grab a fist full of the vampire's hair before slamming his face into the ground. Then he put his foot on the vampire's head, stepping on it.

"Aahhh!" Hichigo laughed while his prey screamed into the dirt.

"Now this is how it all ends." Hichigo took his foot off of his victim then grabbed him off of the ground by his hair once more. The vampire's face was covered in blood and dirt.

Hichigo took his free hand and put it against the vampire's forehead causing him to gasp for air.

"I'll drain your life. No one else can do this except for my brother." The vampire started to turn blue as his life was being drained.

"This is how we gain more power." Hichigo's blood red eyes shined as he took his hand away before the vampire was completely dead. The hybrid then tightened his grip over his hair before yanking his head right off his shoulders.

Rangiku watched in horror but found that it actually turned her on watching Hichigo defend her in such a way. Forget Renji. She had a new target.

Hichigo licked his lips at all of the blood on the ground. He could feel his stomach growl as he picked up the torn off head. Blood poured from where the neck had once connected to the body. He leaned his head back letting the blood pour into his mouth.

Rangiku just stood and watched. This Hybrid's fascinated her to no end. They were way crueler and blood thirsty then any other vampire or werewolf she had ever seen.

"Delicious." Hichigo said throwing the head down.

He turned around smiling wickedly at Rangiku.

"Now, it's your turn." Hichigo said walking towards her.

Rangiku's eyes widened. She turned around and started running but he quickly chased after her. She ran as fast as she could then she felt him grab her wrist. Turning around she looked into his blood red eyes and watched him smirk down at her.

"What's wrong? Do you think I'm going to kill you? Why would I fight a vampire for trying to fuck you if I was planning to kill you? I killed him because I need to fuck someone and you are the perfect choice. I can tell you want me by the look in your eyes." Hichigo said moving a strand of hair away from her face.

Rangiku let her fear subside as he picked her up and flash stepped through the forest.

Xxxxxxxx

Riruka had lost Rangiku and Hichigo in the forest. She was slashing werewolves trying to get to them. She saw Hichigo's red eyes glowing and he had Rangiku in his arms.

"There you two are."

Hichigo growled as he came to halt in front of her.

"Get on my back." Hichigo decided he wanted two females for the night. It would feel good to fuck Riruka to get her out of his way. Neither one of these females perked his interest as a mate. They were just fucking material. Though a threesome sounded perfect to him.

Riruka hopped onto Hichigo's back and wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ichigo and Rukia were cuddling out on the balcony.

"You know I can't wait until Aizen is defeated." Rukia said laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I know what you mean. My dad trusted him for the longest time and gave him a chance even though he was part werewolf. When he killed your mom it caused my dad to get really angry. He became even more livid knowing how upset I was that you had left me because of the ordeal."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"Don't worry about it. That's over with now. Let's just worry about our future and not the past. We've got a long time together. I'm not losing you ever again."

"I won't leave you ever again." Rukia smiled as they looked into each others eyes.

Ichigo gave her a peck on the lips. Both of them continued looking out into the forest a feeling of serenity coming over them. But soon Ichigo's eyes widened when he caught sight of a pair of red eyes coming their way. The vampire lord grabbed his sword until he realized it was only his brother. Or so he thought.

"What in the hell?" Ichigo and Rukia exchanged shocked looks.

Hichigo had Riruka on his back and Rangiku in his arms. Heading into the castle at a fast pace.

"I guess one just isn't good enough for him."

Rukia laughed.

"Looks like he's going to give it to your ex girlfriend."

"I could care a less what he does to her. You're a hell of a lot better in bed."

Rukia turned away with a pink tint on her cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hichigo had finally made it to his room. His dick was already hard and swollen when he threw Rangiku on the bed.

Riruka tried to leave only to have Hichigo grab hold of her arm before throwing her onto the bed alongside Rangiku.

"You both are mine."

"Riruka, you might want to do whatever he wants. He is way stronger then you and he can paralyze you with his fangs. Listen to him." Rangiku whispered a fair warning.

Hichigo threw off his shirt and started unbuckling his belt. His pants fell to the floor along with his boxers.

Rangiku's eyes widened at the size of his dick.

Riruka laughed at Rangiku's expression.

"Obviously you've never fucked a hybrid."

"You both should be getting undressed." Hichigo said licking his lips as he watched them both get off of the bed.

Once both females were undressed they got back on the bed. Hichigo hovered over Rangiku first. He kissed her lips violently. He cupped her breast causing a moan to escape her lips.

Rangiku laid still as Hichigo started biting her. He sank his fangs into her shoulder causing a squeal to escape her lips.

"You like that, huh?" Hichigo decided it was time to ram his cock inside of her.

"I'm gonna lie on my back and when I do I want you to ride me. I need to give Riruka some attention too." Hichigo said looking over at Riruka.

He laid down on his back and Rangiku straddled him. She sunk down on his cock taking as much in as she possibly could.

Riruka sat on his face. Hichigo started licking her clit.

"Ohhhh!" Riruka moaned as he grabbed her breast while sucking and nibbling on her clit.

Rangiku picked up her pace as she bounced up and down on his length. Hichigo bucked his hips with her movement. Which at times caused her pain because he was so big and when his dick went all the way inside it hit her womb.

Rangiku moaned. "Ohhh, Hichigo."

Hichigo quit licking Riruka.

"Alright. I want you both to bend over. Get on your hands and knees."

Both females quickly obeyed. Hichigo grabbed his dick and went behind Riruka forcing it inside of her.

Riruka gripped the covers as he inched inside of her. Hichigo moved at a fast and violent pace. Pounding her with all of his might.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Ohhh!" Riruka screamed.

"Come on, baby, come all over my dick. You know you want to." Hichigo said yanking her head back forcefully so he could look into her eyes.

"Ohhh, I'm going to…," Hichigo smiled as he pulled out of her.

"You tease!" Riruka said pouting.

"I'll be right back." Hichigo said grabbing his dick this time before sticking it in Rangiku.

The hybrid pounded Rangiku so hard she started yelping in pain.

"Come for me, bitch." Hichigo said slamming his cock in and out of her.

"Ohhhh, Hichigo!" Rangiku screamed as her walls contracted on his large dick while

Hichigo kept pushing as she came.

Hichigo was a pro at holding his come back. He had slept with so many females it was as easy as could be. He pleased them first then himself last.

Pulling his drenched cock out of Rangiku he walked back behind Riruka shoving it back inside of her.

Doing the same rhythm he did with the other female, he Forcefully fucked her as fast as he could go causing her to squeal as well. He could feel his need to come at that moment.

Riruka screamed as her walls tightened around his dick. Hichigo quickly pulled his dick out of her.

"Who wants it? Maybe I should give you both half?" He said holding his dick.

He went behind Rangiku causing her a great deal of pain once again.

"Ohhh...owww." Rangiku grasped the sheets as she felt Hichigo come inside of her.

"Shit." Hichigo said gritting his teeth as his semen shot inside of Rangiku.

"There's more." The horny male said walking toward Riruka after pulling his dick out.

He stuck his dick inside of Riruka and moved at a slow pace this time. She could hear him grunt and growl as he came inside of her.

Hichigo pulled out of her after getting off.

Both females quickly got off the bed to leave. Hichigo's come ran down both of their legs.

Hichigo was going to hate himself once he came to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hichigo woke up the next night with a bad headache. All the memories of what he had done hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I can't believe I did that! They could both end up pregnant then I'd be fucked for sure!"

Hichigo got out of his bed deciding he needed to have a talk with his older brother. Ichigo could give him some advice or just perhaps laugh at him instead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Word has it, Renji Abarai is in jail!" Ulquiorra said handing a Crystal to Aizen.

"So, you found the Crystal?" Aizen said turning it in his hand.

"Yes. Mayuri told me when it turns purple that means the super hybrid has been conceived."

"I see. So, when it turns purple we attack. I'm just hoping it doesn't turn purple and maybe, just maybe, something will happen to prevent Ichigo and Rukia from being together."

"I do wonder though, Why is Renji in jail?"

"You see, My Lord, Renji was beating on Rukia and apparently Ichigo attacked him for doing so." Ulquiorra said staring at the crystal.

"Dammit!" Aizen said laying the crystal on his table.

"I guess this is war then. I might as well send out a few of our strongest werewolves and see just how strong Kurosaki truly is." Aizen smirked.

"I have an even better idea." One of Aizen's strongest werewolves said.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Why don't we try to prevent the tower of the twin moons from even lighting up after the child is born? Then we can take it and raise it as one of our own."

"That is almost impossible, but I guess it's worth a shot. I still want to send some werewolves to attack the two clans. It won't hurt anything if we kill them right now. I mean I don't necessarily need a super hybrid. I do, however, like your idea. I may have to look into that."

"It'll be very hard and whoever you send to try and stop the light will more than likely lose their life."

"It would be worth the risk just to have a super hybrid on our side. We could kill both Ichigo and Rukia and take the child. Who's to say the child will even be born? The way they argue I'm surprised they are even together again."

"Tonight I shall send the werewolves to attack a different vampire clan, though. One in a small village just south of here. They are getting in the way and soon all vampires shall perish."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Aizen is just naïve. That is all I have to say buwahahaa. Lol R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I seriously wish I could quit getting sick. I have a sinus infection and just now got antibiotics for it after suffering about 2 weeks my eyes and cheeks are swollen because of the infection. Seriously it sucks. Anyway this chapter is going to have an OC character I completely made up. I also went and got an industrial piercing apparently I enjoy pain or something. It is the most painful piercing I've ever experienced and it's my 6****th****.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hichigo darted out of the room and barged into his brother's room. Knocking both Rukia and Ichigo into the floor. They had apparently been making out by the door.

Ichigo was on top of Rukia. He turned around staring at his brother with his red eyes.

"What the fuck, Hichigo?"

"I need to talk to you it's an emergency!"

Ichigo scowled and got off of his mate.

"This better be good." Ichigo shoved his younger brother out into the hallway.

Once Ichigo had Hichigo outside and away from his room he put his hands in his pockets appearing frustrated.

"This is about that threesome isn't it?"

"Yeah. Wait, how in the hell do you know about that?"

"I saw you carrying them both back." Ichigo answered gritting his teeth.

"I didn't use any precautions. I'm so stupid and impulsive. What if they get pregnant. Ahh, Shit! What if both of them get pregnant?" Hichigo pulled his own hair in frustration.

"You need to learn to pull out obviously."

"It doesn't feel as good though." Hichigo said sighing.

"I don't think they'll get pregnant, but if they do I guess you'll have to suck it up and be a man about it. Or I'll beat the hell out of you. You need to find a mate so I don't have to listen to your girl problems all the time."

Hichigo growled at his brother.

"Thanks for nothing."

Ichigo sighed and walked up to his younger brother patting his shoulder consolingly.

"It'll be okay." Ichigo smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We must go find Lord Kurosaki now! Aizen is sending his men to attack the small vampire clan to the south!"

Ichigo's henchmen got on their horses and headed toward the castle their lord was staying in.

Xxxxxxxxx

The pack of werewolves tore vampires in half that were in their way. The strongest purebred werewolf was Ulquiorra who ripped vampires apart without any problem at all.

He came upon a female vampire who was apparently in the clan she had her son by her side shaking.

Ulquiorra laughed as he lunged forward knocking the little boy to the ground. His large jaws took in the small boys head easily.

"Nooo!" The mother yelled frantically as she jumped on the werewolf who crushed her son's skull with ease. She could hear the crunch and she watched as the werewolf swallowed him whole chewing his bones and everything. He stood on his hind legs knocking her off with his brute strength.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Kurosaki! Quick you must get everyone ready. Aizen is attacking the small vampire clan south of here! Please hurry!"

Ichigo shared a look with his brother before they both flash stepped inside.

"Everyone in the hallway now!" Ichigo yelled as an order.

Everyone came out of their bedrooms.

"We must leave now the vampire clan south of here is getting attacked. We must try to save them before it's too late!"

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's forearm. He grabbed her hand and everyone rushed out getting on their horses preparing for battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The werewolf jumped on top of the female vampire. Clawing her skin to shreds. She winced in pain as the werewolf cut her legs. She could hear all of her clan screaming, bones being crushed and crying.

Blood was flying everywhere as the werewolves ate tons of vampires, swallowing them all whole.

Ulquiorra

smiled at the female as he opened his mouth taking her head into his mouth.

She closed her eyes waiting to feel her skull be crushed, but nothing ever came.

Opening her eyes she watched a female vampire cut the wolf causing him to run off and whine.

Everything was quiet. She heard no more screams, no more crying, and no more bone crushing. Instead she heard the sound of werewolves howling and whining. She also heard growls and slicing.

The female vampire walked towards her looking her over. She had raven hair and violet eyes. She was very fragile looking and yet she made that werewolf run off in fear.

Rukia knelt beside the female vampire.

"Are you okay?" Concern was written all over her face.

The female vampire felt weak. Her whole body ached and she had just lost her son. She had no one. Her whole village was dead. She was the only one alive. Her mate had been killed a year ago in battle and now her son.

She looked at Rukia and started to cry.

"I've lost everything. Of course I'm not okay. My son is d-dead. They killed my little boy!"

Rukia frowned as she wrapped the female into a warm embrace.

"We are here to help you." Rukia said still hugging her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo took his sword as the werewolf jumped on him knocking him to the ground. Ichigo growled at the damn beast.

"You bastard. How could you kill a whole village of innocent children and women?"

Ichigo's red eyes showed hatred towards the beast hovering over him. It's teeth showing ready to eat him.

Rukia let go of the poor woman when seeing her mate was in danger.

"Ichigo! You buffoon!" Rukia grabbed her sword and ran towards the werewolf on top of Ichigo.

She stuck the sword through the werewolf's side causing it to growl furiously. It stood up on it's hind legs and grabbed Rukia by the throat.

"You little wench." The werewolf growled as he moved his mouth closer to her face.

Ichigo got up and ran towards the beast like a mad man. Grabbing the fur on top of it's head. The werewolf released Rukia as Ichigo yanked it backwards.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" Ichigo turned the werewolf to where it was facing him.

A big grin forming on his face. The werewolf's blood covered Ichigo's boots. The male hybrid kicked the werewolf in it's already injured gut causing it to whine. Taking it's head he slammed it's face to the ground and stepped on it's back to break it. The sound of the werewolf's spine snapping in half filled the now slaughtered village.

Rukia walked back over to the injured female helping her up.

"T-thank you for your help."

"It's no problem. That's what we're suppose to do."

"So, you're Lord Kurosaki's mate?" The female asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"I've heard so much stuff about your clan." The female smiled at Rukia.

Ichigo's feral form wore off and he walked towards Rukia and the injured villager.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it in time to save everyone in your clan." Ichigo said lowly.

"It's okay, Mi lord, don't worry about it." The female bowed with a frown on her face.

"I'm thoroughly disgusted with Aizen. He will die by my hands eventually. You're welcome to join our clan and help in the defeat of Aizen if you wish." Ichigo turned around and walked towards his horse.

"I would like that. Though, I do not know how to fight."

Rukia smiled lightly.

"I can teach you." Rukia put her hand on her back directing her towards Hichigo.

"Hey Hichigo this is…What's your name?"

"Oh ,my name is, Miyako."

"Nice to meet you, Miyako. My name is Rukia and this is my brother-in-law, Hichigo."

Hichigo was breathless. The female that stood before him was beautiful even though she was bruised and cut up. She had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes. He felt bad for her and her loss, but at the same time he was ready for her to ride on the back of his horse, or hell, she could ride him. No he wasn't thinking that right now was he?

Hichigo put his hand out and helped Miyako onto the horse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako sat impatiently in Unohana's office.

"Miyako, I'm going to relax for a little while. You know where our room is if you need anything." Rukia said with a smile.

Moments later

, Rukia sat on a stool in their bedroom putting on her pajamas when she felt a presence behind her making her turn around and jump. Then once she realized it was Ichigo she scowled.

"Why don't we finish what we started earlier." He whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses along her collarbone.

Rukia moaned and then shoved him away causing the hybrid to get more fierce. He quickly got behind her and put his arm around her neck moving any strands of hair out of the way of her delicate white creamy neck.

Ichigo

let out a small growl as he held her still while she started to squirm against him.

"Ichigo! I'm tired!" Sadly it was too late and Ichigo decided it was time to paralyze her once again.

"I don't care. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days." Ichigo heard her whine as she went limp in his arms.

"Rukia, you aren't gonna win."

Ichigo decided he would lay her on the bed for the few moments he had her paralyzed, but once she can move again he's gonna try a new kinky move he's never done before.

Rukia watched Ichigo remove her clothing as well as his own. After he removed his, and nearly ripped off everything she had previously put on for bed, she was starting to get pissed off. He tore every article of clothing she had, it seemed like. If he wasn't going to behave she would start sleeping in her own room.

The only thing Rukia could feel was Ichigo stick his finger into her wet folds. She whimpered as he probed her with his finger.

The hybrid finger fucked her gently as he took his tongue and licked her clit. Rukia moaned and tried to squirm, but couldn't.

"Damn you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo quit licking as he lifted up to look into her eyes. The lower half of his face was wet with her juices. He let out a evil grin as he pushed in a second finger. Both fingers plowing deep inside of her pink folds.

"Damn you, Rukia Kurosaki."

Rukia had almost forgot she was now a Kurosaki too. It was too bad they weren't like humans and had to get married. Then again Rukia didn't want to deal with any of that.

Ichigo continued licking her delicate clit causing her to close her eyes and enjoy the pleasure. When he stopped it kind if made her angry. What surprised her was when he picked her up off the bed.

He put her against the wall and spread her legs pushing her down onto his hard cock.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." Ichigo said kissing her forehead as he held her up.

Rukia did as he said. How he knew she would be able to move her arms, she didn't know.

With her arms wrapped around her mate's neck Rukia sunk down as deep as she could on his cock.

The pain she felt from his length was pleasurable.

Ichigo put both hands under her butt guiding her up and down on his length. Rukia put her forehead against his as he guided her.

Ichigo's orange mane now a mess from all of the sweat.

Rukia gave him a gentle peck on the lips as he continued guiding her.

Rukia could feel the venom wear off while the pleasure was taking a hold of her.

The raven-haired vampire was enjoying their love making session until Ichigo took her back over to the bed and sat her on it.

"Get on your hands and knees and suck it, baby."

Ichigo got on his knees in front of her as Rukia grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth.

She licked and sucked as hard as she could. Ichigo moaned as she took almost his whole length into her mouth.

She was the first female that could ever deep throat him and Ichigo was very thankful.

"Okay, that's good." Ichigo said in a breathless tone.

Ichigo pulled Rukia close to him as he kissed her passionately. Rukia ran her hand through his orange mane and kissed him back. Their tongues twirling together. Rukia smirked against the kiss as she bit his lip.

Blood started pouring down Ichigo's chest and Rukia pushed him on his back as she took her tongue and licked the trail of blood.

Ichigo smirked at his mate's victory before he pushed her on her back. He squeezed her right breast causing her to moan. The vampire lord spread his mate's legs and held them in the air as he pushed into her.

Ichigo knew he would be coming soon so he fucked Rukia as fast as he could.

Diving so deep inside of her he could feel her womb.

"Ichigo...you are so good. Oh yeah! I'm going to…ohh!" Rukia screamed as her walls tightened. She could feel her sexual juices coat her mate's dick.

Ichigo watched her face. He could see the pleasure he was bestowing upon her as he felt her walls tighten. With one last thrust he spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

Then the door opened.

"Lord Kurosaki! The werewolves are attacking! Ahh! OMG!" Grimmjow yelled seeing Ichigo inside of Rukia with no covers over their bodies.

"Be there in a minute!" Ichigo yelled with venom in his voice.

"I guess I should have locked the door." Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that might have helped."

Ichigo and Rukia caught each others gazes and just stayed there for a minute staring into each others eyes.

"Ichigo,…I really lo-,"

"Hurry, Mi lord!" Grimmjow said through the door.

"Shut up, Grimmjow! Can't you see I'm busy? Go gather everyone up and I'll be there in a minute."

Ichigo pulled himself out of Rukia as he stood to his feet putting his clothes back on.

"What were you trying to say, Rukia?"

"Nothing…"

"You said you really lo. Whatever that means?" Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Dammit, Ichigo you tear all of my clothes to shreds. Make sure I'm sore for days and now you are questioning me? I was trying to tell you I love you, but sometimes you're a pain in the ass."

"Like you aren't a pain in the ass, too. But all the same, I love you too, you annoying midget." Ichigo grumbled as he put his pants on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update everyone I had some writer's block so this chapter may suck. I will try to start working on the next chap tonight I took August 6th off which is a Saturday and will give me a 4 day weekend so look forward to updates then as well. It's kind of weird that I had writer's block and yet I already came up with a new story. I won't publish the new story til I'm done with G.P. I will give you all the summary and maybe a little preview at the end of this chap. Enjoy!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have come to kill you all." The huge werewolf said with a smile on his face.

"I'm not letting you kill anybody." Ichigo said walking towards the overgrown beast.

"Guess it's just me and you then, huh, Kurosaki?" The werewolf licked his lips as he charged towards his enemy.

Rukia looked around noticing that was the only werewolf.

"Where are the other werewolves?"

"I don't know. There was about five of them when I told you and Ichigo about their arrival."

"Die."

Rukia turned around before getting knocked to the ground.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"Pay attention to me." The werewolf said as it jumped on Ichigo knocking him to the ground.

Ichigo's eyes turned red as he felt his body start to tingle with hatred and worry for his mate.

"No!" Ichigo quickly pushed the werewolf off of him grabbing it by the throat forcing it through the wall of the castle.

Ichigo growled as he grabbed his sword. The werewolf took his paw slapping the hybrid across the face. Ichigo fell to the ground as the werewolf got back on top of him.

"Die, Kurosaki." The were wolf opened it's mouth and clenched his jaws around the hybrid's head.

Ichigo growled as he felt fangs invade his skull.

Ichigo closed his eyes and let the power course through his veins. This time he wasn't holding back he would turn totally feral. Right now he didn't care if he injured his comrades or anyone in his path. He had to save Rukia. He could hear her screaming.

Ichigo took both of his hands and grabbed the werewolf's mouth opening it's jaws. He used so much force he ripped the top of it's mouth off completely.

Blood drenched the vampire lord. His red eyes glowed. Everything was red and an enemy to him now.

Hichigo realized what was happening. He could feel the power from his brother take over the calm summer night.

"Everybody go somewhere else beside here. Ichigo will kill you. He doesn't know friends from enemies. Rukia is the only one of us he will not harm right now."

Everyone looked over and seen Ichigo drenched in blood glaring at them. All of them took off as fast as they could.

"Dammit." Rukia whispered as she tried pushing the werewolf off of her. But to no avail.

Blood poured from her injured arm where the beast took a bite of her.

"You taste so delicious. Time to eat you all the way."

Rukia closed her eyes as the werewolf prepared to eat her whole body.

Her eyes were closed for one minute and yet nothing came. Opening her eyes she saw Ichigo holding pieces of the wolf in his hands. She watched as he ate the wolf's brain.

"Wolf meat is pretty fucking good." Ichigo said smirking at her as he walked towards her.

'_Her blood smells so delicious. I'm gonna drink as much as I can.'_

Helping her off the ground Ichigo grabbed her arm and sucked on her wound.

'_He's nothing but a blood thirsty beast right now.' _Rukia thought as she trembled under his touch.

"You taste so good. I could just stay here all night and drain your blood." Ichigo put his hand on her face.

Rukia looked at all of the blood on his body. His mouth was also covered in blood. She knew now why the others had taken cover. If she wasn't his mate she would have to take cover as well. She is the only one he recognizes at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone watched the couple from behind the bushes.

"I hope they don't fuck right there. I think I'll barf everywhere." Grimmjow said yawning.

Inoue was suddenly doubled over in pain.

"I think it's time for the baby to come." She said as she felt her water break and make a big puddle on the ground.

"Just fucking great." Hichigo said feeling uneasy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia slapped Ichigo's hand off of her face as she knocked him to the ground sinking her fangs into his neck.

Ichigo let out a moan. His eyes slowly turned back to their normal color.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Abarai, we have came to free you." Aizen said as he held one of the guard's heads in his hand.

"Why are you freeing me?" Renji asked in suspicion.

"Because we could use your help. Wouldn't you like to help us kill Kurosaki and get your woman back to you?"

"Of course I would! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I was just asking. Quit asking fucking questions and follow us before they notice you're escaping. Too bad their guards were so weak."

"My-my, what do we have here?" Byakuya said coming up behind Aizen.

"Byakuya, what are you doing there? I thought you were sleeping or helping the others fight."

"Someone has to be on guard for imbeciles like you trying to free prisoners."

Miyako stood behind Byakuya with bandages on her arm. She wore a scared face.

"So, I guess we can't leave without a fight? You leave me no choice."

Aizen lifted his hand in the air doing some kind of signal and the next thing they know it there's several werewolves coming up behind Byakuya and Miyako growling viciously.

"You obviously didn't see my army hiding in the shadows. I brought them in case this happened."

Byakuya growled and shoved Aizen into the jail cell causing him to wince in pain.

"You are not freeing, Abarai."

Aizen let out a laugh.

"Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra growled ferociously as he jumped on top of Byakuya.

Byakuya was knocked to the ground forcefully and Aizen laughed as he walked over to the downed vampire lord.

"No one is going to save you. They are all too occupied with what is going on outside of this castle." Aizen's eyes showed no mercy as he held a sword to Byakuya's throat.

"It ends here, Lord Kuchiki."

Miyako made a quick escape without anyone noticing. She ran inside the castle and quickly went through the double doors to make it to the front where the others were.

Aizen lifted up his sword and forcefully shoved it through Byakuya's shoulder causing him to wince. He screamed in agonizing pain.

"There's more from where that came from ,you vampire scum." Aizen spit in his face while Ulquiorra continued holding him down.

"Now I shall end this before the others find out and we are taken hostage." Ulquiorra got off of Byakuya and watched as Aizen stabbed him in the stomach.

"Quickly, get Abarai out of there and let's escape."

Ulquiorra did as he was asked and tore the bars of the jail cell apart freeing Renji.

Renji looked down at Byakuya who had blood pouring out of his mouth. The sword was still stuck through his stomach as a pool of blood formed around his beaten body.

"Now Abarai, let's run!"

The werewolf's and Renji made a quick get away.

"Lord Kurosaki!" Miyako yelled as she rushed towards him and Rukia.

"What is it?" Ichigo questioned her.

"Lord Kuchiki, he's been stabbed. Aizen and his men are trying to take Renji out of the jail cell! It's horrible!"

Ichigo didn't ask anymore questions and instead he quickly ran to where the jail was. Rukia followed him.

Inoue held her stomach.

"You all go I'm going to take Inoue inside." Ishida said to his comrades as he picked up his mate bridal style and headed for the castle.

Xxxxxxxx

Ichigo rushed in the door finding no one there except for Byakuya who was laying on the ground gasping for air.

"Shit!" Ichigo knelt down beside him and put his hand on the sword. He closed his eyes as he pulled it out.

"Ahh!" Byakuya screamed in pain.

"Father!" Rukia rushed over to Byakuya with tears in her eyes.

"I-I couldn't stop them, they ambushed me." Ichigo looked at Rukia and his face softened. He seen the tears in her eyes.

"Kurosaki, if I die please take over. I will leave everything in the hands of you and Rukia."

"You aren't going to die!" Rukia screamed as she grabbed her father's hand.

"I am sorry for accusing Ichigo of harming your mother. I remember how hard you cried about it for months. I couldn't make you happy. I felt like a horrible father. Ichigo is a good man and I trust him to take care of you." Byakuya gave Rukia a weak smile.

"Father, please. You can't die!"

"I'm sorry, my daughter, but it looks like it's my time. Everything is fading in and out. I can't even hardly breathe. I'll always love you, remember that. Now please do as I say. You and Ichigo shall rule both clans together as they will become one. Live on Rukia have lots of children and make sure the werewolves are defeated." Byakuya's grip on Rukia's hand loosened and his eyes closed.

"Father! Father!" Rukia put her hands on his chest trying to wake him up, but it was futile his heart stopped beating and he was no longer in this world.

Ichigo sat there in silence as he watched Rukia break down. He knew her pain. The vampire lord had suffered pain throughout his life as he lost his mother at a young age and then his father when he went on a mission and never came back when Ichigo was a teen. Both of his sister's had also been slaughtered. Him and Hichigo had only each other as, throughout the years, they somehow managed to survive. Rukia was the only thing that brought him true happiness.

Getting up from his position he walked over to Rukia and put his hand on her back sitting beside her he welcomed her into his strong arms. She cried on his chest.

"It'll be okay, Rukia, I promise. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it will get better. Just know that I am here for you and I always will be." Ichigo kissed the top of her head and let her break down in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia had puffy eyes and her face was swollen. It had been several hours since Byakuya's murder and it still stabbed her in the heart like a knife. She had decided she wanted to be by Inoue's side while she had her baby.

Ishida was nervous and cranky.

"Come on, Ishida, loosen up, buddy. Surely it's not that bad." Ichigo said giving his friend a pat on the shoulder.

"Shut it, Lord Kurosaki. I have no time for your little jokes."

"Sheesh, you really are cranky."

"Inoue is in pain and I can't do anything about it!"

"You are so pussy whipped that you can't even see straight." Hichigo said sighing.

"You and your brother are so much alike it's sickening!" Ishida said walking off.

"We are twins, you know!" Hichigo said snickering.

Rukia held her friend's hand while Ishida had a nervous break down.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. It's so shocking." Ishida put both of his hands in his hair and pulled.

"Why don't you calm down, For goodness sake!" Hichigo said shoving Ishida onto the floor.

"Why you." Ishida got up and knocked Hichigo to the ground.

"Do not mess with me now, Hichigo. I'm not in the mood." Ishida said holding the hybrid up by his shirt.

"I'm not in the mood to hear any of your bull shit, either." Hichigo said glaring at him with red eyes.

"Why don't you both just calm down." Ichigo said grabbing Ishida off of his brother.

"Go in there and hold your mate's hand instead of having Rukia do it!" Ichigo spit venom in his words.

"Yes, Mi lord." Ishida bowed.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I'm so sorry about your father, Rukia." Inoue said in between contractions.

Rukia frowned.

"We are burying him tomorrow."

"It hurts so bad." Inoue held her hand over her stomach.

The door opened and Ishida walked in.

"Rukia, I'm sorry for leaving you in here so long. Ichigo is right, I need to be a man and stay by her side."

"Good, she needs you more than anything right now." Rukia said giving a soft smile to Ishida.

"Thank you for staying with me, Rukia."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inoue's screams filled the hallway as Unohana delivered a new member of the clan.

The last five minutes had sounded intense and then the sound of a baby crying echoed in the castle. Rukia had her head rested on Ichigo's shoulder as they both waited to see the newborn.

Ishida walked out holding a small form in his arms.

He walked up to Ichigo and Rukia smiling. "It's a girl."

"We named her, Etsuko." Ishida said handing the newborn to Rukia.

Rukia couldn't help but smile when seeing the little eyes looking up at her.

"She's beautiful."

"You can go see Inoue now if you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**R&R this chapter wasn't that great in my opinion, but you need some boring stuff to get to the good stuff right? I'm sorry if you want my head on a platter for killing off Byakuya. I had to throw in some sadness.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Preview-**

**The calm after the storm-**

**Rukia Kuchiki is a single mom who is trying to make a living. Ichigo Kurosaki is the owner and head supervisor of the company she works for. Rukia can't stand his bad attitude and Ichigo can't stand her insubordination. What happens when they realize they have more in common then they think? Rated M:Language,violence,and future lemons.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Rukia Kuchiki had a black eye and bruises all over her body. She laid in her bed alone holding her swollen stomach. She finally got rid of her psychotic ex boyfriend who continuously beat her._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It had been five years since Rukia had given birth to her son Kaien. He was a bundle of energy who kept her wore out. She was alone all throughout his newborn stage. Kaien meant the world to her. He was her everything and she didn't care that his father had beat her to a pulp it wasn't his fault.

Just a week ago she had got a job at Kurosaki enterprises. Everything was fine that is except for the main boss Ichigo who was a complete dick to anyone and everyone. She did enjoy her hourly boss Rangiku. She was nice to Rukia and always complimenting her hard working behavior. Ichigo had yelled at her for a few mistakes. At one point he had made her cry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tell me what you think about the preview!**


	11. Chapter 11

"She's so adorable, Inoue." Rukia said smiling at her friend.

"Thank you."

Inoue stared down at her newborn daughter. She was so exhausted and still in pain.

"Looks like you won't be helping in battles for a while, huh?" Ichigo said smiling.

"I won't let her fight in any battles any time soon." Ishida said in a protective matter.

"I understand. You are excused from your duties as well for at least a month. Me and Rukia have business we need to take care of. I'll see you both later. Congratulations and get some rest while you can."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and led her to the meeting room.

"Rukia, I need you to gather everyone except for Ishida and Inoue. I must speak to everyone."

"Okay."

"I'm sure you all are aware that we recently lost Byakuya Kuchiki. He was stabbed fatally and we didn't arrive in time to save him. I'm now in charge of this land. Rukia is to be treated with respect as well since she is now your queen and you will do as she says. If you have a problem come to me. If you do not obey me or her, punishment will ensue."

Riruka took deep breaths. The sudden anger she felt was overwhelming. She couldn't believe Ichigo mated with that scum. He never once tried to mate her.

"Any questions or objections?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

Riruka raised her hand just to be a bitch.

Ichigo growled when he seen her hand raised.

"What is it, Riruka?"

"I have an objection. Why did you mate with that slut? You could have had me, Ichigo! I am so much more prettier then her and I'm a good lay admit it!"

Rukia got so pissed off she jumped from Ichigo's side onto Riruka and began choking her.

Riruka grabbed Rukia's hand trying to pull it off of her neck but she couldn't. She looked into Rukia's red eyes. The hatred in them was pure. Killing intent was felt. Riruka gasped for air and Rukia tightened her grip.

"Keep your mouth shut. You're just jealous. I met Ichigo before you were even with him. Go find someone else and back off or it will be your demise."

Rukia let go of her neck as everyone watched the violent scene that took place in front of them.

Rukia walked back over to Ichigo and took her place by his side.

"I wasn't going to stop you. You could have beat her to a complete pulp and I wouldn't have cared."

"I know just trying to be a little nice."

"You know, it turns me on when you're mean. I would love to see you beat her up to the point of no return."

"You and your brother are so morbid." Rukia said elbowing him in the side.

"Yeah, we are."

"Rukia you dumb bitch come back over here and fight me again. I'm still standing I bet I could beat your ass. Your dad was obviously weak! He couldn't even handle Aizen. He deserved to die!"

Rukia's heard dropped and she felt tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't hold them back no matter how hard she tried. She quickly ran shoving Riruka on her way out the door.

"Riruka!" Ichigo yelled menacingly.

Ichigo made a fist squeezing so hard his knuckles turned white. That stupid bitch just hurt Rukia's feelings and he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

Ichigo got in her face.

"You know normally I don't hit women, but you're asking for it. I told you to obey and you're not listening. I don't want you anymore, Riruka. Get it through your fucking head. I don't love you and I never will. Rukia is better then you in every possible way you can imagine. She sucks dick better then you, she doesn't lay around like a damn log while I'm fucking her, and she's way stronger then you as well. If you say one more thing I will throw you in the jail cell and set an execution date."

Riruka felt tears start streaming down her cheeks. Ichigo was a cold hearted bastard. She lifted up her hand and slapped him across the face which pissed Ichigo off even more.

He grabbed her hand twisting it with force causing her to scream in pain.

Hichigo watched hoping Ichigo would kill her. Anyone who talked down to Rukia like that deserved to die.

"Ichigo, let go of my hand!"

"No, you stupid bitch. I'm gonna break it just so you can feel some pain. You hurt Rukia and you deserve as much pain as you've caused her. Perhaps even more."

CRACK!

The sounds of Riruka's hand breaking filled the hallways. She screamed in agony as she dropped down onto the floor in pain.

Hichigo grabbed his sword running over to them before he held it to Riruka's throat.

"Hichigo…," She said lowering her head.

"If you don't listen to Ichigo I will cut your head off right here and everyone is on our side."

"I will leave her alone." Riruka said staring down at the sword being held at her throat.

"Good." Ichigo and Hichigo said in unison."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia cried and sobbed continuously into her pillow. The tears wouldn't stop falling no matter how hard she tried.

"Rukia…," Ichigo said in a soft voice. His facial features dropped seeing her laying there so broken. The hybrid felt so defenseless. He had to comfort her.

Ichigo sat on the bed beside her and put his hand on her back. Giving her back gentle, soft and circular rubs trying to calm her down.

Rukia lifted her face from the pillow and looked at Ichigo. Her hair was stuck to her face from all of the crying.

Rukia laid her head on his chest sobbing into his shirt.

"It'll be okay, I promise. If it will make you feel any better I broke that bitches hand."

"Y-you did?" Rukia asked surprised.

Ichigo's amber orbs locked with her violet ones. He could see the sadness she was feeling and it made him frown.

"Yes. I will do anything to take away your pain. Even if it means killing my ex-girlfriend." Ichigo embraced her pressing his lips gently against her temple.

Rukia snuggled into his chest. She felt comfort being there.

"I know it hurts and it's okay for you to cry, but I can't stand watching you hurt. I wish there was something I could do to take away your pain completely."

Rukia stayed in his embrace as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Just being here for me is enough. Thank you so much, Ichigo."

"I'm here for you anytime you need me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Riruka." Grimmjow said rubbing his temples.

"You're telling me. I thought I was going to have to chop her head off for sure." Hichigo said while sharpening his blade.

"You should have. Maybe we should throw her to the werewolves."

"That would be wonderful."

Miyako was enraged after seeing the way Riruka had treated Rukia. Next time she crossed paths with her she would jump her and beat her to a pulp. When Ichigo broke her hand she had to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, Miyako." Hichigo said smiling.

"Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Just talking about that stupid bitch Riruka."

"She's not even worth talking about. That bitch deserved getting her hand broken by Ichigo."

'_She's violent just what I like.' _Hichigo thought to himself_._

"I should probably go see what Nel is doing or she will have my head on a platter."

"See ya, Grimm. Ichigo will probably be gathering us up after he has hot passionate sex with Rukia to make her feel better."

"I didn't really want to hear that you know. I've seen them in action and wow." Grimmjow said scratching his head as he left.

"So, what brings you over here Miyako?" Hichigo walked towards her.

"Was just bored and wanting to talk to someone that's all."

"You came to the right place." Hichigo smiled.

"Want to go talk on the balcony?"

"Sure." Hichigo said following her.

The crickets were chirping and the stars were shining down on the castle.

Hichigo only had one thing on his mind and that was mind blowing sex. He wanted to stick his dick in something and Miyako was looking pretty good.

"I watched them murder Byakuya and it was brutal. I feel so bad for Rukia I wish there was something I could do."

Her blue eyes made contact with his yellow ones and he just stared at her for a minute then broke the eye contact.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"It's okay. I want to get stronger. I was never taught how to fight."

Hichigo raised his eyebrow.

"Really? I can't say I've ever met a vampire who couldn't fight."

"My husband was a very strong man and I always let him defend me."

"Maybe you could talk to Rukia. I'm sure she would like to teach you how to fight. She's really good at slaying things."

"I don't want to put that burden on her right now, not while she's still grieving. I know what it feels like losing someone close to you."

"I lost my mom, my sisters and my dad all within a matter of years. First my mom got killed then my sisters and my dad went on a mission and never returned. Me and Ichigo had to stick together throughout that the whole time. Guess that's why we're so close."

"Sounds like you both have been through a lot."

Hichigo's thoughts kept distracting him for all he could think about was how hot she was and how she would look naked.

Hichigo put his hand on her shoulder and he seen the shocked look on her face. Enjoying the fear she had on her face he leaned forward capturing her lips with his.

She didn't pull back but instead she kissed him back.

Hichigo's inner beast was roaring and ready to come out so he let it take control.

Miyako opened her eyes seeing two red eyes staring straight at her.

Hichigo was growling as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel his hard on. She tried to get away but couldn't. His fangs glowed in the moonlight as he moved the hair away from her neck.

"Hichigo we just met!" Miyako said as she felt his fangs scrape against her skin.

Miyako hardly even knew him and he was about to mark her as his forever. She realized she probably just made a big mistake coming out here on the balcony alone with him.

"Knowing somebody well doesn't matter. The feelings I have for you are not normal. You know you want it." He whispered into her ear.

"Hichigo! I barely know you." Miyako squirmed in his arms helplessly.

"I won't let you break free. I will make sure to it."

Miyako's eyes widened as Hichigo's fangs sank into her neck causing her to gasp at the pain.

'_Please forgive me, my darling. I can't control what is happening.' _

Hichigo drank her blood like it was a fine wine. She tasted delicious. He filled her veins with the venom to paralyze her.

Miyako had lost her son just two nights ago. She was still upset and distraught and here she was being marked by a male she barely even knew. She fell limp in his arms.

"I can't move." She whispered to him.

"I did that because you were putting up a fight. I must have you. My desire for a female has never been so strong."

Hichigo tore her gown off exposing her nude flesh to the outside world. Laying her down on the cold concrete he hovered over her. Looking into her light blue eyes she looked back into his red eyes.

Miyako's eyes hadn't turned red yet because her desire had not been strong enough to do so.

Hichigo growled an bit her neck again. Miyako soon realized he was really rough. She felt the blood soaking her flesh and watched it flow down her bare breasts. Hichigo still biting and sucking harshly.

Hichigo removed his clothes in a fast manner. Getting to his pants he unbuttoned and unzipped and Miyako could see his large member. It was probably the biggest one she had ever seen. A good nine to ten inches and it was really thick. He was going to tear her apart and there was nothing she could do. Female vampires were treated this way all the time, what difference would it be to her?

Hichigo took his boxers off and hovered back over the defenseless female. He brushed his lips against hers and she returned the kiss. He then asked for entry with his tongue in which she quickly accepted it. The kisses grew more passionate and Hichigo started kissing her really roughly.

Hichigo broke the kiss and spread her legs apart as he examined her womanhood and spread her lips apart taking his tongue and started licking her clit. He took one of his fingers sticking it in and causing a moan to escape her lips.

Miyako could feel her eyes turn red once the desire took a hold of her. She knew she would probably regret it later but right now the pleasure was taking over.

Hichigo sucked on her clit gently while fingering her. The hybrid teased her gently but enough to make her want more then what she was receiving.

After getting her to the point of almost losing it he quit licking her and smiled at her.

Miyako watched him wondering why he didn't keep going until she got off.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you come." Hichigo said taking her legs and spreading them apart.

"Keep your legs like that." Hichigo grabbed his member and placed it at her entrance.

Miyako knew it was going to hurt she hadn't been intimate since her husband so she was practically tight like a virgin.

Hichigo put the tip of his member in and gently pushed it inside of her causing her to gasp and whine in pain.

"You're so damn tight. I bet this hurts doesn't it?"

"Y-yes." Miyako whined as he went all the way inside of her.

Hichigo gently pulled out and saw some blood on his member. He knew it was because of his size but paid no mind as he slammed it back inside of her causing a moan to escape her lips.

He started off with a slow pace as he began kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bucked her hips against his causing him to growl and smirk as he stared into her eyes.

Continuing his pace Hichigo sucked on her right breast and then he went from her breast to her lips giving her passionate kisses. Miyako kissed him back roughly biting his lip, the blood from his lip dripped onto her body. She sucked the blood from his lips causing him to let out a small groan.

Lifting her legs up in the air Hichigo fastened his pace. Watching her breasts bounce up and down along with watching her face of pleasure made him close to releasing.

"O-oh, yes, oh!" Miyako squealed as she felt her walls tighten around his bare member.

She coated his member in her sticky come causing him to completely lose it.

Watching her receive so much pleasure from him caused his balls to tighten and before he could even pull out he shot his hot semen deep inside of her.

Miyako was now claimed by Hichigo Kurosaki, however, she hadn't claimed him just yet so she grabbed him by the hair yanking his neck closer to her mouth as she licked his neck and then hissed as she stuck her fangs inside of his throat.

The feeling he got was weird. It felt somewhat euphoric.

Miyako feasted on the blood pouring out of his neck. She was hungry and wanted to suck him dry. Hichigo just laid still as Miyako continued sucking.

When she was down she let go of his hair and he pulled out of her gently.

"I can't believe that just happened. My inner beast took over and I couldn't stop it."

'_I'm no longer single, dammit. Who said I can't have one last round with Rangiku?'_

Hichigo was known to be a horn dog. He had sex with a lot of females and he wasn't expecting to settle down but as that old saying goes, Shit happens.

"Hichigo Kurosaki you better not fuck around on me or I'll make sure your whole body is burned." Miyako said with a gleam in her eyes.

Hichigo growled as he put his clothes back on.

"What am I suppose to wear? You ripped my clothes. Don't tell me you want me to go back in there butt naked!" Miyako got off the ground covering her bare breasts.

"Here, wear my shirt. It will at least cover your top and bottom parts until we can go into your room and get you some clothes." Hichigo threw his shirt at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako could barely walk she was so sore. Hichigo was a rough son of a bitch and he had the biggest dick she had ever seen in her life. Now she was stuck with him. After only knowing him for two days that couldn't be a good thing. She was now on her second mate and hoped he was ready to be a family man someday. Wishful thinking never hurt anyone right? For he definitely wasn't romantic.

Xxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O.T.D - Chap' 12**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi! Yeah I'm back. -turns purple from everyone strangling me-. Thank you everyone for your kind words and reviews it means a lot to me. This chapter I hope is okay? I couldn't resist I had to put a lemon in here. It's just my deep dark fantasy to see Rukia and Ichigo have mind blowing sex. :O Anyway, Episode 342 made me cry and it was so sweet! Okay I'll shut up now. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rukia held her jacket tight to her chest as she laid the roses she brought on her father's grave. It had been a week since his funeral. The cold air hit her face and she sighed.

"Father, I promise to become stronger. I'll do my best to be Queen. I know you have faith in me and Ichigo. I love you." Rukia said in a whisper as tears started streaming down her cheek. The cold air took her breath away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So weak and fragile right now. What a beauty." The lone wolf licked his lips at the sight of Rukia.

The wolf hid behind the bushes watching her cry. The harder she cried the more he wanted to make her feel better.

He quickly turned into his human form and snuck up behind her.

"Are you okay?"

Rukia jumped and looked startled at the strange man.

"I-I'm f-f-fine." she said in between sobs.

"Then how come you're crying?" The young wolf asked in a soft tone.

"It's none of your business."

The young male grabbed her shoulders turning her towards him. He made his way to capture her lips. Rukia's fangs caught his attention as they shined in the moonlight.

"Get your hands off of me!" Rukia tried shoving him off but he pushed her onto the ground as he turned into his wolf form.

"You're a beautiful vampire. I think I should have my way with you even though it appears you are taken."

The wolf licked his lips as he turned back into his human form again hovering over her as she tried shoving him off and screaming.

"Shut up!" The attacker put his hand over her mouth as she squirmed.

"Let me kiss you." He took his hand from her mouth and placed his lips on hers and he got shocked from touching his lips to hers.

"What the fuck was that?"

Rukia laughed.

"Stupid dumb ass. Do you honestly think I'm just with some measly vampire?"

"What do you mean?" He said as he tried kissing her neck and yet getting shocked again so this time he removed her jacket. Rukia felt the cold air hit her bare arms and started to shiver.

"Stupid pup, you're going to die soon." Rukia said laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo had just finished one of his late night duties which involved cutting the head off a werewolf and pouring the blood into a cup. Hoping it would settle his inner beast until Rukia made it back, but just as he was draining the blood from the head his inner beast came out.

"Lord Kurosaki!" Miyako screamed.

Hichigo grabbed her hand to keep her from touching him.

"Rukia…," blood red eyes looked straight at Hichigo.

"Rukia's in trouble." Ichigo said in a menacing voice as he took the head and bit it's face off before chewing on the flesh.

Miyako felt her stomach turn as she watched Ichigo eat the flesh of a werewolf. The idea of fur going through her mouth was enough to make her want to cry.

"Come on, Miyako, let's leave him alone."

Ichigo threw the head against the wall and flash stepped outside. He growled and screamed for Rukia. Following wherever his instincts took him. Another male is trying to mate with her and Ichigo isn't going to let it happen.

The raging alpha male ripped tree limbs out of his way scratching his hands severely. He even ripped down a thorn bush, his blood pouring out of his hands onto the ground. Not feeling any pain he continued to make his way to her.

"I must save her."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The male wolf had undressed her fully. Rukia shivered and still laughed knowing the wolf didn't stand a chance.

Her wrists bled from where he had tied her hands together so tightly to where she couldn't move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo's blood red eyes took in the sight of everything surrounding him. His senses led him to where he needed to be.

"I smell her blood." Ichigo growled viciously as he spotted the wolf on top of his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Here we go." The young male grinned at Rukia as he entered her. Rukia felt him enter her and then he screamed in pain as he got shocked. It didn't stop him though as he thrust inside of her gently, gritting his teeth against the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Noooooo!" Ichigo said as he grabbed the young wolf's hair forcing him out of Rukia. Ichigo shoved him to the ground.

The wolf quickly gathered himself and stood back up.

"What is your problem wolf boy? You shouldn't have touched her." Ichigo grabbed his sword as the wolf came charging towards him.

"I'll be fair. Come on, take your best shot." Ichigo said smiling as the wolf ran up to him and stuck a knife right into his abdomen.

"Nice try." Ichigo said as he pulled the knife out and came towards the wolf. "Now let's see, how do you want to die? By my hands, by my sword or I can just tear your head and dick off."

The wolf growled and Ichigo quickly disappeared. The wolf looked around and didn't see him.

"What the…? Oh shit." the wolf said as blood bubbled in the back of his throat.

Ichigo stabbed him through his back right into the heart.

"Dinner time."

Rukia laid there watching Ichigo and laughing at how psychotic he always was when his inner beast took control.

She watched him slice the wolf's head off and as he cracked open the skull. Ichigo feasted on the wolf's brains.

"Fucking delicious." Ichigo ate them fast and threw the hollow head off to the side.

"Now as for you…," he looked at Rukia as he walked towards her.

"What about me?"

Ichigo hovered over her and brought his mouth to her ear.

"You look beautiful with blood all over you." Ichigo looked at her hands and took his tongue licking the blood on her wrists.

Small moans escaped her lips as her mate licked up her blood. The cold air continued to make her body get covered in goose bumps. Her nipples were hard and Ichigo was starting to turn her on. The pain of her hands being tied had become numb long ago.

Ichigo looked down at her like she was his long awaited prey. Watching every move his eyes made. They scanned her nude body.

The turned on male started kissing her neck causing small gasps to escape her fragile lips. He smiled before pressing his lips to hers as his tongue asked for entrance.

She could taste blood on his tongue and it made her want to taste him even more.

His hot breath trailed all over her body as he kissed her everywhere. When he finally made it to her dripping wet folds he slipped a finger in causing her to arch her back.

Then he took his tongue and started licking her clit gently.

"Ichigo…,"

The alpha male felt his dick responding to her needs. His pants started to bother him so he stopped licking her clit for a moment as he removed his pants and boxers.

Grinning he put his warm tongue back over her nub as he felt her squirm and shiver.

Rukia's body moved uncontrollably in the soil. She was going to need to bathe after this. The young Queen would probably be angry after it was all said and done, but right now it felt too damn good for her to say anything.

Ichigo stuck his finger inside of her entrance and continued to lick her clit.

Rukia was about to come when Ichigo stopped and smirked at her.

"Why did you stop?" Rukia asked in an angry manner.

"I like teasing you. You can't do anything about it either." Ichigo smirked as he grabbed his member putting it in front of her wet entrance.

"Damn you, baka."

Ichigo shoved his member inside of her causing a small gasp to escape her lips. The young alpha male guided himself slowly in and out of her. Teasing her as much as he possible could.

Smiling lovingly at his mate as he kept his slow rhythm. Running his hand through her raven locks. Her creamy white neck was exposed, teasing him. Rukia watched as Ichigo's fangs made contact with her flesh.

The young male still keeping his slow pace even as he bit into her neck. Drinking her blood drove him over the edge and after he was done she noticed the increased speed of his rhythm.

He watched beads of sweat run down her chest and he picked both of her legs up with his hands for deeper penetration.

"Ichigo…! Oh, faster!"

Ichigo listened and went as fast as he possibly could, their bodies becoming one.

Rukia writhed and squirmed beneath him as she reached her climax. Sweat ran down his toned body as he felt himself getting ready to release.

One more strong thrust and he filled her. He pulled out of her and put his pants on.

After Ichigo got dressed and he turned back to his normal form he frowned at the sight of Rukia being tied at the wrists with thorns. She looked worn out.

He walked over to her and grabbed his knife cutting the strands of thorns away from both of her wrists.

Rukia winced in pain as she stood up almost falling from being immobile for so long. She gathered her clothing and put it on wincing at how bad her wrists hurt.

"I feel like such an ass." Ichigo said watching her with concern.

"Don't feel like that, Ichigo. I'm fine."

"No you aren't. If you were fine you wouldn't be over there wincing every time you move your wrists. If you were a human you'd be dead, Rukia."

Rukia walked up to him and caressed his face with hers.

"I understand you're worried, but I promise, I'm fine."

Ichigo's face softened as he put his hand on hers.

"You better be or I'll bring that damn wolf back to life just to kill him again."

Rukia laughed.

"Now let's go back and get your wounds cleaned."

Ichigo picked her up in his arms carrying her bridal style before flash stepping super fast.

It always amazed Rukia how fast he could go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia, are you okay? You look like you don't feel too good." Miyako asked concerned.

Rukia couldn't speak as she sat on the edge of the bed in the check up room. Instead of one Miyako there was two. She looked around to try and find Ichigo then her eyes closed and as she was about to fall forward Miyako caught her.

"Hichigo, get your brother!"

"Is she okay?" Hichigo asked in shock as he saw a blacked out Rukia in his mate's arms.

"Ichigo! Come get your woman, she fainted!" Hichigo yelled.

"You didn't have to yell, you know." Miyako said rolling her eyes.

Miyako laid Rukia down on the bed and got a wet rag to put over her head.

Ichigo rushed in along with Unohana.

"Rukia!" Ichigo rushed over to her side and grabbed her hand.

"She probably just fainted from losing a lot of blood."

Unohana got the things to cleanse her wounds. Dipping a rag in the warm soothing liquid.

"Here, Ichigo, I'll let you put this on her wrist. It's a mix of special herbs that will help the pain and kill the germs."

Ichigo gently put the wet rag on his mate's wrist. The unconscious Rukia shifted uncomfortably.

Ichigo frowned angry at himself for not releasing her sooner after he killed that damn wolf. Unohana laid another wet rag on her forehead hoping it would help wake her up.

After Ichigo was done putting medicine on her injured wrists he kissed her forehead and put his wrist to her mouth.

"Rukia, drink some of my blood so you can feel better."

Even unconscious Rukia listened and bit into Ichigo's veins drinking the blood that would help her feel better. After drinking his blood for about five minutes Rukia's eyes opened and everything was blurry.

She felt her weakness lifting and she sat up in the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia sat on the edge of the bed reading a book while Ichigo was outside having some 'guy time'.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. He was probably outside acting all macho and she wasn't about to go watch him make a fool of himself.

Her wrists still hurt and she still felt weak and tired. A sudden knock caused her to jump out of the bed.

"Rukia, it's me, Miyako. May I come in?"

"Come in."

Rukia sat back down on the edge of the bed looking at her bandaged wrists.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still sore."

"I hope you get better. I came to ask you a question. I uh…well, I don't know how to fight very good and I was wondering if you could train me? I mean, you don't have to now or anything."

"I'm going to bed soon but tomorrow night we'll practice."

"Rukia, you really don't have to do that you know. I understand you don't feel too good."

"I'm fine. We can train tomorrow."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Miyako smiled.

"Isn't that what family is for?" Rukia asked winking.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'll let you go to bed now. Get good rest."

Rukia changed into her night gown and laid down in bed when all of the sudden her peace and quiet was interrupted.

"Dammit, Ichigo!" Rukia heard Riruka scream.

"You're such a bitch, you know that?"

"Riruka, why don't you just leave him alone?" Hichigo and Grimmjow asked in unison.

Rukia got furious just hearing that question so she got out of bed and stomped out of the room getting in front of Ichigo's psychotic ex-girlfriend.

"What did you do to, Ichigo?" Rukia asked grabbing her by the shirt.

"I-I-," Riruka was speechless and couldn't really do anything with one of her hands broken.

"She tried to kiss me!" Ichigo said with disgust in his voice.

Rukia growled as she slapped Riruka knocking her to the floor. Riruka spit out a tooth and some blood from the impact.

"You know he's mine, so leave him alone."

"Go Rukia!" Miyako and Nel cheered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia woke up with her wrists still hurting. Ichigo had his arm around her and he also had her pulled close to his body.

She smiled at him and cuddled into him which caused him to stir.

When all of the sudden she had a sudden urge to grab his wrist and drink his blood. When she sunk her fangs into his wrist it caused him to pop up really fast.

"Rukia! You scared the shit out of me. I was having bad dreams about werewolves and you wake me up by sinking your fangs into my wrist. What the hell?"

"I'm hungry."

Rukia said still sucking his blood.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his head while Rukia continued to sip on his crimson liquid.

She finally finished and smiled at Ichigo with blood running down her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You just look like you don't feel too good come here." He said pulling her close to him she laid her head on his chest.

"You know if you want I'm sure you can tell Miyako you can't help her train tonight. I know you lost a lot of blood yesterday."

"I'm fine. You don't need to baby me you know." Rukia said poking his chest with her finger as she got out of the bed.

"I'm going to go teach Miyako how to fight now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako stood in the field nervously holding a sword Rukia had handed her.

"Come at me full force, Miyako." Rukia said sternly.

Miyako followed orders and rushed towards Rukia swinging her blade ruthlessly. Rukia blocked her attacks easily.

Rukia then charged after her to make sure she could block her attacks. However Rukia ended up cutting Miyako's shoulder.

Miyako winced as blood started staining her shirt and pouring to the ground.

"You must not lose focus even if you're injured." Rukia said still attacking her.

Miyako ducked and tried to block Rukia's attacks. Rukia was really fast and it was starting to scare Miyako.

'_I can do this.'_

Taking a deep breath Miyako blocked Rukia's attacks effortlessly.

"Good job."

"Thank...ahh, what the hell?" Miyako said as she felt something grab her hair turning around she seen a werewolf with drool pouring out of it's mouth.

"You look delicious. I think I'll eat you."

"No!" Miyako said stabbing him in the nose.

Rukia ran towards the werewolf.

"Another delicious looking female."

"You aren't going to eat either one of us."

The werewolf lifted his paw and slapped Rukia knocking her to the ground.

"Damn you!" Miyako said as she then stabbed him in the eye.

The werewolf yelped then opened his mouth ready to devour Miyako.

She closed her eyes as she felt it's warm breath on her face.

Northing came though.

When she opened her eyes what she saw freaked her out. Rukia had the werewolf's head in her hand eating it.

"Ichigo was right, this is pretty tasty."

Miyako felt her stomach turn as she watched Rukia eat the werewolf head.

"Okay, now that I'm done eating, let's continue this training."

Miyako felt like something was off. Rukia was just a plain vampire right? She sure as hell wasn't acting like just an ordinary vampire.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? I'm fine, I promise."

"If you say so."

Miyako charged towards her giving Rukia fast attacks.

"You're improving quickly." Rukia smiled as she blocked the fast attacks.

After about a minute Rukia started feeling weak and everything was becoming a blur. She couldn't block anymore attacks. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rukia!"

Miyako picked her up. She was so tiny that it wasn't hard for her to carry the small female at all.

She rushed into the castle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Renji, you see this stone. That damn thing has been lighting up for a couple weeks now. It isn't a good sign and do you know why?"

"No?" Renji crossed his arms.

"We have eight months to come up with a plan or the werewolves will be extinct."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she going to be okay?" Miyako asked with concern in her voice.

"She'll be fine. This is probably going to be happening for a while. You should go find Ichigo in a little bit."

"What do you mean it will be happening for a while? Did I hurt her?"

"No, you didn't hurt her. If you want to blame someone blame Ichigo, this is partially his fault."

Miyako knew Ichigo would never hurt Rukia. Not on purpose anyway. She knew when his feral side took over he could be really rough.

"Rukia is healthy, she is, however, with child."

Miyako's eyes widened.

"You mean she's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's weak because this baby isn't a normal vampire. It's going to be stronger then Ichigo or Hichigo. She is going to be an easy target now and everyone in this castle is going to have to make sure she stays safe."

"That explains her eating the werewolf head."

Unohana let out a small laugh.

"She's going to have cravings and apparently it's not what she would normally eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo sighed as he threw darts at the dart board hoping to defeat his brother.

"You suck, Ichigo."

Ichigo socked his brother on the shoulder.

After hitting Hichigo he made a bulls eye. Coincidence? Maybe?

Ichigo laughed in Hichigo's face.

"Those two are just alike it's kind of scary." Grimmjow said to no one in particular but Ishida silently agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rukia opened her eyes and seen Miyako sitting beside her.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He's playing darts with the other guys. They're being so noisy I've been able to hear them all the way in here. I figured I wouldn't get him until you woke up. I didn't want to worry him too much."

"W-what happened?" Rukia asked rubbing her head.

"You fainted again. You need to stop doing that you know." Miyako smiled.

"Easier said then done. You should go get Ichigo. I'm starving and I want his blood."

"You're awake?" Unohana asked giving Rukia a cup of blood to drink.

"Thank you." Rukia said taking the cup and drinking it fast.

"You must be hungry?"

"I am. That cup definitely wasn't enough, I need Ichigo."

"That is expected."

"What do you mean expected?" Rukia asked raising her eyebrow.

"I was telling Miyako the good news while you were sleeping. You are pregnant milady."

"..." Rukia was speechless.

"It's normal for you to need Ichigo's blood. The baby is in it's first stage of life. Your mates blood is the most nutritious."

Rukia looked at Miyako and back at Unohana.

"Wow, no wonder I feel like shit."

"I'll go get Ichigo for you."

"Thank you, Miyako. I don't know how to tell him though." Rukia frowned.

"Your best bet is to just tell him."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ichigo, open up! It's important!"

Ichigo opened up the door with a dumb struck look on his face.

"Me and Rukia were practicing and she fainted. She's conscious now. I didn't want you to worry."

Ichigo ran passed her into the room where Rukia was laying.

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo asked rushing next to her.

"I'm fine." She said rolling her eyes.

Rukia grabbed his arm and brought his wrist to her mouth biting into his already scarred wrist.

"You sure have been doing that a lot lately you know." Ichigo sighed.

Unohana smiled at the couple and decided to leave them alone.

Xxxxxxxxx

**I hope this chapter made up for my absence! R&R don't ask why I'm so obsessed with making Rukia pregnant I think it's just the idea of IchiRuki babies makes me all warm and fuzzy. xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**My friend and beta reader was sick so that's why it took a little bit for this chap. I will work on both chapters starting Saturday. Been having earthquakes I haven't felt one yet. That 5.6 they had in Oklahoma was felt here but I didn't feel it and they said it shook the building at work and then last night we had a 4.7 I didn't feel it either! **

**This chapter will have some flashbacks which will be in i****_talics..._**

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"_You are so mean!" A little Rukia yelled at Hichigo furiously._

_Hichigo laughed as he pulled relentlessly on poor little Rukia's hair. Every time Ichigo wasn't near he picked on her._

_Ichigo threw rocks in a creek waiting for Rukia to meet him. They had promised each other a game of tag. Ichigo had invited some of their friends along, but Rukia was running late so he decided to try and find her._

"_Rukia, where are you?"_

"_Let go, Hichigo! Ouccchh! __That __hurts!"_

"_You are such a wimpy little girl!"_

_Ichigo felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach as he spotted his younger brother yanking on his best friend's hair._

"_Let her go, Hichigo!"_

"_Make me!" Hichigo said giving his brother a smart ass smirk._

_Ichigo stomped angrily towards him before grabbing a head full of his brother's white hair causing him to whine._

"_Let go, Ichigo!"_

"_Only if you let her go __first__!"_

_Hichigo continued whining as he released Rukia's hair from his grip._

_Ichigo then punched his brother in the nose._

"_Ow, Ichigo! You choose her over me!"_

"_You know that's not true, Hichigo." Ichigo said growling as he walked over to Rukia and grabbed her hand._

"_Wait up you two!"_

"_That game of tag rocked!" Ichigo said smiling at Rukia._

"_Yeah it sure did. I should probably get going you two try to stay out of trouble." Rukia waved bye running off._

"_You know Ichigo someday you and Rukia are going to fall in love and I'm going to puke." Hichigo exclaimed pointing his finger at the back of his throat._

"_Whatever, Hichigo. Me and Rukia are just friends we won't ever fall in love that's gross." Ichigo said giving his brother a scowl._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-Six years later-_

"_Ichigo, I don't want you to go." A teenage Rukia exclaimed hugging him._

"_I'll __be back in a few days, I promise." Ichigo smiled down at his girlfriend._

"_You better be." Rukia smiled back._

"_You know I will midget. I'm not leaving you behind."_

_Rukia growled as she kicked him._

"_I'm gonna miss you." Rukia whispered softly as she walked off __as __Ichigo followed her._

"_Rukia?" '_There was no way in hell she was crying was there?'

_Rukia sobbed and continued walking._

"_Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked concerned._

"_I-I'm not crying, you baka! It's my allergies."_

_Ichigo scowled knowing she was lying._

"_Rukia turn around and face me." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. She listened and turned to face him._

"_I'll __see you in a few days. Get some good rest." Ichigo wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her on the lips gently._

"_Okay." Rukia wiped her tears._

__

Ichigo held Rukia's hand as she laid in the bed clearly exhausted. She smiled weakly at him. Knowing she had to tell him why she was not feeling well but it was harder than she had imagined.

"Ichigo…, we need to talk." Rukia attempted to get out of bed and she almost fell before Ichigo held her up and scowled at her weak condition.

"I told you to put off training with Miyako." He frowned as her violet eyes made contact with his amber ones. She could see the guilt and concern on his face.

"Ichigo, you're always so worried about me."

"Because I love you, stubborn evil midget." Ichigo smirked as she punched him in the stomach. She still had her strength in her punches.

Ichigo leaned forward holding onto his stomach.

Rukia sighed and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Listen, Ichigo…,"

"I'm listening." Ichigo stood impatiently tapping his foot.

"…I don't know what to say." Rukia gulped nervously as she watched him scowl waiting for her to talk.

"Tell me, Rukia, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know you think I'm weak from the loss of blood, but the truth is…uh, w-well…," Rukia laughed nervously.

Ichigo growled at his mate.

"You are such an impatient jerk!" She stood up quickly and shoved him walking off.

Ichigo followed her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki don't you dare follow me and for your information I was trying to tell you I'm pregnant!" She said turning red in the face as she walked off.

Ichigo grew silent and scratched the back of his head, he then decided to chase Rukia.

"You're kidding right, Rukia?"

Ichigo laughed nervously as he watched her continue to stomp off in fury.

Unohana broke his concentration as she walked in to check on Rukia.

"Lord Kurosaki, where is, Rukia?"

"S-she's outside. I made her made...and uh, is it true that she's pregnant?" Ichigo laughed nervously.

Unohana smiled and let out a small laugh at the young Lord's distress.

"Yes, it is true, congratulations."

"I'm, uh, sleeping right now?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck hoping to wake from this dream soon. He was frozen in place and didn't know what to do. He decided maybe hitting himself upside the head with the nearest hard object would help wake him up.

Ichigo Kurosaki was not in a sane state at the moment so he grabbed one of Unohana's metal bowls and hit himself over the head full force. He knocked himself out cold.

Unohana gasped and ran over to him.

"Mi lord? Are you okay?"

No response. She checked his pulse he was still alive.

She decided to go retrieve Rukia. Unohana ran outside quickly. Rukia was talking to Hichigo, Miyako, Nel, Grimmjow, Ishida and Inoue. They were all having a good time.

"Milady!" Unohana said rushing to Rukia.

"Yes, Unohana?" Rukia asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Lord Kurosaki has knocked himself out cold with one of my metal bowls. He was delusional after finding out he was going to be a father. He thought maybe it was a dream so he decided to wake himself up but knocked himself out instead." Unohana breathed quickly.

"Stupid Ichigo!" Rukia ran off while Unohana followed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo opened his eyes and everything was blurry. His head was hurting really bad. What happened exactly?

He quickly sat up remembering what had caused his dismay.

Looking to his right he spotted Rukia who was giving him a weird look.

"Ichigo, you fool." She said crossing her arms.

"Rukia, I just had the weirdest dream. You told me you were pregnant." Ichigo let out a small chuckle.

Rukia let out a sigh and let out a small smirk.

"Is it really that hard for you to accept, Ichigo?" Great now she was just making him feel bad.

"I-I didn't say that."

Rukia started crying staring at him in the process.

"So, you are really pregnant? I wasn't dreaming?" Ichigo frowned as he watched her cry.

"You." Rukia pointed her finger accusingly as she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Dammit, Rukia. You always have to make things hard on me. I didn't mean to piss you off." Ichigo sighed as he stood up and put his shirt on.

Walking outside he should have known all the guys were going to pick on him.

Grimmjow walked up to him and slapped his back.

"Lord Kurosaki, I heard you knocked Rukia up. Way to go! I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ichigo growled at his friend.

Hichigo walked up and slapped his brother on the back as well.

"So, I guess this means I'm gonna be an uncle huh? Weird.…," Hichigo said thinking of how weird it will be to be an uncle.

"Yeah, yeah, have you two seen Rukia?"

"She stormed off to where the horses are."

Ichigo's eyes widened. Surely she wasn't going to ride off in anger?

"Damn her." Ichigo growled as he flash stepped to where she was.

Rukia pet one of the horses and screamed when she felt someone's hand over her mouth.

She turned around to see only Ichigo.

"You just had to sneak up behind me didn't you, baka?"

"It's the only way you'll talk to me. Listen Rukia, I'm just freaked out. I'm not mad or anything. I mean, I guess it's pretty much my fault."

"I can't believe you actually just blamed yourself. It takes two to tango, you know Ichigo."

"Yeah, but I normally get crazy and take you by force even though in the end you're willing."

Ichigo smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. She returned the gesture in full.

"I'm sorry..." Ichigo said in a soft tone.

"It's okay." Rukia put her forehead against his and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo was worried about being a father. More than he should be. Rukia was now a big target for werewolves. The word would soon get around and Aizen would find out. He wouldn't let her leave his side no matter what and if she did he would go find her even if it cost him his life.

Rukia laid in their bed sleeping soundly. He laid his eyes on her and couldn't help but wonder if his dad had felt the same way about his mom?

Rukia mumbled in her sleep and he could tell she was sweating profusely. He frowned wondering if she was having a bad dream.

Ichigo put his hand on her cheek and he could tell she was running a fever. He was becoming worried.

"Unohana!" He yelled concern was definitely in his voice.

"Yes, Mi Lord?"

"She's sweating really bad and it feels like she has a fever."

Unohana walked over to Rukia and felt her forehead. She put her hand on Ichigo's shoulder to reassure him.

"Lord Kurosaki, it's normal. Your mother experienced the same exact symptoms."

Ichigo frowned.

"Why?" He asked looking at Rukia.

"Because this pregnancy isn't normal. This is the first time a female vampire has carried a super hybrid. I have studied in case this would happen and it said that the mother would experience some severe symptoms. However, one of them wasn't death so we can be assured that she will live but it will wear her out. Just make sure she doesn't over exert herself. She must be on light duty if you want her and the child to live."

Ichigo knew that was easier said than done. He knew that Rukia was as stubborn as a mule.

"Thank you, Unohana."

"You're welcome, Mi lord. I can make her some medicine that could help relax her a little more and ease the symptoms."

"I think you should." Ichigo put his hand back on Rukia's cheek and he watched her smile at the contact.

Unohana shut the door and went to get Rukia some medicine.

Ichigo leaned forward and gave Rukia a tender kiss on her forehead.

"No matter what, Rukia, I will be here for you even if I have to die to make sure you make it out of this alive. As long as you both survive that's all that matters to me."

"Lord Kurosaki, here is the medicine you can give it to her if you want." Unohana smiled at the worried male. She could tell he was concerned about Rukia.

"Thank you, again, Unohana."

"You are very welcome." Unohana bowed.

"How much should I give her?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just a couple spoonfuls and we can save the rest for later. I'll be back soon I need to step outside for some fresh air, if that is okay?"

"That's fine. I can handle it."

Ichigo put the spoon in the bowl getting some medicine. He really didn't want to wake up Rukia but he knew it had to be done.

"Rukia..." Ichigo gently touched her shoulder.

"Owwww..." Was her response as she opened one eye. Ichigo smiled at her.

Rukia sat up holding her head.

"I feel so horrible I just want to sleep some more." Rukia frowned.

"You need to take this medicine so you can feel better." Ichigo put the spoon up to her mouth.

Rukia almost gagged, the smell was horrible she opened her mouth anyway swallowing the medicine as fast as possible.

"That stuff tastes so gross." Rukia gave Ichigo a disgusted look.

"Well, that's too bad. You have to take some more." Ichigo smirked as he got her another spoonful putting it up to her mouth. Rukia gave him a dirty look as she took the other spoonful and swallowed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako watched Hichigo flirt with Rangiku. She felt her blood boiling.

Hichigo kissed Rangiku as she giggled at him. He grabbed her ass causing her to squeak.

Miyako couldn't watch anymore. She hardly knew him and he mated her only to turn around and fuck other women. Just her luck. She had to run as far away as possible or she could just go talk to Rukia. That's what she will do.

Miyako made her way to the room Rukia was staying in and gently knocked.

"Come in." She heard Rukia say.

"Hey, Rukia, Ichigo. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." She smiled seeing Ichigo laying his head on Rukia's stomach.

"You didn't interrupt anything."

"I need to talk to you, Rukia."

"Okay."

"It's about Hichigo..."

Ichigo felt the need to leave them to their girl talk.

"I'll see you after you two are done chatting about my idiotic brother." Ichigo gave Rukia a gentle kiss.

"He's kissing Rangiku and flirting with her."

Rukia stood up when Miyako said that.

"Rukia, you need to rest. I'm sorry if I-," Before Miyako could say anything more Rukia stomped out the door.

Hichigo kissed Rangiku's neck as she moaned.

Rukia growled at the sight. She hated when men were pigs like that. Rukia walked up to Hichigo and slapped him.

"What the fuck?" Hichigo turned and growled at Rukia.

"You need to learn how to treat a woman right!" Rukia yelled at him.

"This isn't any of your business you need to be resting anyway get your ass back in that bed." Hichigo said furiously.

"You…," Rukia said growling at Rangiku.

Rangiku gave her a dirty look before walking off.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Rukia grabbed Rangiku's shirt and threw her to the ground.

"You bitch!" Rangiku went after Rukia. Miyako quickly intervened.

"Don't touch her. She's pregnant and Ichigo would probably throw you in jail if he seen you attacking her."

"This is between me, you and Hichigo anyway. But I'm not even going to waste my time fighting you or him. I'm gonna pack my things and leave so you two can have fun together."

Miyako turned around and walked away. Rukia followed her.

"Miyako, don't let him win."

"What should I do then, Rukia?"

"Revenge." Rukia smiled at her friend.

Miyako smiled back at her.

"Let's get you back in bed before Ichigo has a fit. They're right, you need rest right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hichigo walked around his room. He got cock blocked by his own mate and sister-in-law.

Something was wrong with the picture but he didn't know what.

"Damn, I didn't want to settle down. I don't know what to do. I guess I will figure things out."

Hichigo looked out of his window and seen Miyako talking to Hisagi. What the fuck was he doing here anyway? He hadn't seen him in ages.

Hichigo started feeling something he has never felt for a female. Jealousy. His eyes turned red and he growled as he flash stepped outside towards his mate and the intruding male.

Hichigo grabbed Hisagi by his shirt.

"What the fuck, Hichigo?" Hisagi questioned getting choked by the hold the hybrid had on his collar.

"You were getting just a little too close to her."

"Hichigo, drop him. As far as I'm concerned we are through. You want Rangiku, right?"

Hichigo laughed and then scoffed at her remark before walking up to her.

"It isn't that easy. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah and I guess I was one of those mistakes." Miyako felt tears in her eyes.

"I didn't say that." Hichigo walked up to her and picked her up, flash stepping away with her in his arms.

Hichigo threw her on the bed and hovered over her.

"I never said you were a fucking mistake. I'm a lucky man, I mean, look how fucking hot you are."

Miyako growled as she attempted to get off of the bed.

Hichigo grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

"Hichigo stop this. You obviously don't care about me."

Hichigo growled as he pressed his lips to hers.

Miyako let out a small moan as he kissed her neck. Hichigo's red eyes met her blue ones as he grabbed her right breast.

Miyako unbuttoned her shirt for him and also let her bra slide down her arms. Hichigo helped her remove the bra as he continued kissing her neck.

After their garments were thrown carelessly onto the floor Hichigo kissed her violently as he held her hands down so she couldn't move.

"Hichigo…,"

She heard him let out a small growl as he pushed himself inside of her. He laughed as he sank his fangs into her throat.

Miyako moaned as she felt him pierce her flesh. Miyako was still mad at him so after he was done biting her neck she pushed him backwards. His eyes got big, the shock was evident on his face.

Miyako got on top of him sinking down on his hard cock. She smirked at him grabbing her hips and guiding her.

Miyako moved in circles on his cock causing him to moan.

Miyako figured after wards maybe she could kiss Hisagi just to show Hichigo how it felt.

She knew he was insensitive so giving him a dose of his own medicine might be effective.

"Miyako, oh it feels so good." Hichigo squirmed underneath her as she continued riding him until she felt her walls tighten as she moaned in pleasure.

Hichigo shot his seed inside of her and Miyako got off of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako approached Hisagi knowing Hichigo was following her. She went up to the unsuspecting male and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Hisagi could feel the sting in her kiss obviously signaling that she was marked by Hichigo. He didn't care though so he stuck his tongue in her mouth and they both started making out. Hisagi put his hand down her shirt causing a light moan to escape her lips.

Hichigo watched them and felt his blood boil as he walked up behind Hisagi and tapped him on the shoulder.

Hisagi turned around only to get punched in the face by Hichigo. He flew backwards from the impact landing on his ass. He wiped the blood off his lip as he ran towards Hichigo both males punched each other until blood was all over their faces.

"You obviously aren't doing something right if your mate is coming to me for love."

"Fuck you." Hichigo said as he spit out blood before punching Hisagi again.

Ichigo watched his brother and Hisagi fight before finally running in to intervene. Ichigo pulled his brother off Hisagi.

"What in the hell are you two at each others throats for?"

"Miyako." They both pointed at her.

Ichigo held both of them up by the back of their shirts.

"I understand she is your mate Hichigo but maybe she's doing this to get back at you for flirting with Rangiku. I guess you didn't think of that possibility though."

"He is right, Hichigo. I'm still mad at you and I figured kissing Hisagi would be a good way to piss you off. I wanted you to see how it felt, you idiot."

Hichigo growled when Ichigo let him and Hisagi both back down.

"Who is it gonna be Miyako, me or him?" Hichigo asked in a mean manner.

"You are so dense." Miyako crossed her arms.

"What in the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I'm going to go lay down. You can think about what you have done and get back to me when you are ready to be a man about the situation."

Miyako stuck her nose in the air and stormed off.

Ichigo laughed and shook his head as he walked back into the castle.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on her, she's so fucking hot." Hisagi said licking his lips.

"Watch yourself." Hichigo said as he followed Miyako inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rukia, he was so jealous he couldn't see straight."

"That's a good sign. Hichigo and Ichigo can be very different from one another but sometimes they are just alike." Rukia shrugged.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meh, this chapter was okay the beginning was better than the end in my opinion. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! I don't have a beta reader though. Just bare with me until I can find one I will try to proof read the best that I can!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Riruka's arm had finally gotten better after the incident with Ichigo. She wasn't taking the news of Rukia's pregnancy pleasantly. _'Stupid whore gets everything she wants.'_

Riruka slipped on her dress and puffed out her chest applying blood red lipstick upon her dried pink chapped lips.

"I'm gonna look so good Ichigo will want to look at me." She said to herself smiling.

She walked out of the room swaying her hips trying to get the attention of all the males in the castle. She came upon a male she had never seen and he smiled at her. He was gorgeous but then she seen him take Rukia's hand and kiss it.

She hated Rukia with a passion the stupid bitch always got men and she didn't even know why.

Watching Rukia giggle only made her more angry so she walked over to the unknown male and smiled tapping him on the shoulder.

"What might your name be? I haven't seen you around." She said in a flirtatious voice.

"Call me Hisagi and who are you gorgeous?"

Riruka smiled and twirled her hair.

"I'm Riruka."

Riruka glared at Rukia.

Riruka looked to the left noticing Ichigo walking towards them she smiled and waved at him. He just glared at her ignoring her presence.

Riruka walked over to him. She grabbed him by the arm but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Ichi." Riruka pleaded.

Rukia watched them carefully. She was fully aware of Riruka's motives and was ready to interfere if needed.

"Get off of me." Ichigo said shoving her out of his way

"Why don't you make me?" Riruka whispered in his ear.

"You shouldn't say that." Ichigo said in a harsh tone.

"You love me don't lie to yourself. What about all the good times we had together?"

"You are so dense. That was just a show. I needed a toy and chose you to hide my pain. I never loved you and I never will. Please,just leave me alone."

Ichigo looked at her a scowl prominent on his face along with the red color taking over the amber. She didn't know why but she felt fear when she seen it.

"Rukia let's go." Ichigo said gesturing her to come over.

Rukia walked over to him and smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere as long as it's not here."

"Leaving me so soon Ichi?" Riruka said cautiously with her hand on his chest.

Rukia glared at her and removed the female's hand off of her mate's chest.

"This isn't any of your business Rukia." Riruka said twirling her hair.

"It is my business. I am his mate. Have you forgotten? Do I need to refresh your memory?" Rukia said in a bitchy tone.

"You sure do talk big but what's your pregnant ass gonna do to me?"

Rukia felt her blood boil and before she knew it her hand was around Riruka's throat.

"I can kill you and I will." Rukia's red eyes shined with delight as she choked the female

Rukia let her go and turned to walk away. Riruka pulled Rukia's hair knocking her to the ground.

Riruka laughed until she was thrown against the wall her head taking most of the impact. She looked and seen Ichigo growling at her as he made his way towards her and she felt scared. Ichigo lifted her off the ground and looked into her eyes growling.

"That was your last chance. Get the fuck out of here. I don't want to see you again or I will kill you."

"Hisagi and Grimmjow escort her out of the building now!" Ichigo demanded furiously.

Rukia got off the ground dusting herself off.

Ichigo walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just fell backwards." Rukia smiled and dusted herself off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako swung her sword and laughed when she seen Riruka land roughly outside of the castle.

She watched as Riruka ran as fast as she could through the forest and knew she was crying. Miyako knew her chances of surviving were slim too many werewolves and outcast vampires looking for some food and ass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riruka ran through the forest as far as she could. Twigs were snapping and she could see red eyes glowing.

Up ahead she seen five male vampires looking at her.

"What do we have here?" One of them said licking his lips.

"Prey." Another one of them declared.

All five of them walked up to her. Riruka shook and trembled in fear.

"Such beauty." The blue haired vampire shoved her to the ground. The group of males ripped her clothing to shreds all of them dropped their pants waiting for their turn.

Riruka just laid there in defeat knowing no one would save her.

She took the first pounding like a little bitch. When the first male finished emptying his seed the next one took his turn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo laid in Rukia's lap as she ran her hand through his orange mane.

"Do you think Riruka is okay?" Rukia asked.

"Why does it matter? She's stupid and doesn't deserve to be protected. She wants you dead Rukia."

"She just loves you."

"Yeah,well the feeling isn't mutual." Ichigo sat up and sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aizen watched the pair through the bushes letting out low growls.

"I just want to touch her one last time before we slice her open in a few months." Renji said rubbing his hands together.

"Hush." Aizen snapped.

"Let's scare them. Let me at least act like I'm going to kill her or something." Renji let out a small laugh.

"I'll attack them and you can touch Rukia all you want. Let's give them some torture. Their love makes me absolutely sick."

Aizen ran out of the bushes and headed straight towards Rukia. Ichigo of course got in front of her and started fighting the beast.

Renji watched them fight viciously for a few seconds then made his dash for Rukia grabbing her from behind holding a knife to her throat.

"Long time no see huh,Rukia?"

"Renji." Rukia said with hate in her voice.

"Miss me?" Renji held her tighter.

"Let go of me you sick bastard! I hate you!"

Ichigo heard her screaming and it was breaking his concentration on the fight with Aizen.

Aizen's claws went through Ichigo's shoulder causing him to wince.

"Keep your concentration on me,Kurosaki."

Renji kissed her neck and Rukia elbowed him in the balls.

"You little bitch!" Renji pulled her towards him once again.

"Let go of me!"

Ichigo started to get even more pissed off. Aizen took his paw and knocked him to the ground.

"I bet you'll make a great meal." Aizen said getting ready to devour him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed while Renji continued kissing her neck.

Ichigo was beyond pissed and tired of Aizen being in the way,so with all of his might he shoved the beast off of him. Aizen was persistent though and tried knocking Ichigo back down to the ground. Ichigo was only focusing on his mate who was in danger. He watched Renji touch her inappropriately and Ichigo Kurosaki was not going to let that fly by any means.

Aizen clawed Ichigo's flesh but even as the beast followed Ichigo trying to attack again Ichigo ignored the blood pouring down his arm and his whole body. His vision was blurred but he didn't care if he died. The only thing that mattered was her as long as she survived it didn't matter to him. Without her he was a nobody and he would want to die anyway.

Ichigo flash stepped and grabbed Renji's neck from behind. Renji refused to let go of the tiny female vampire. Ichigo knew Rukia was very vulnerable and fragile right now and that was making him even more worried. His red eyes scanned the situation and before he knew it he stabbed Renji's arm causing him to release his grip.

Renji screamed and Ichigo grabbed Rukia quickly both of them fleeing the scene fast. Ichigo wasn't ready to kill them not while Rukia was in danger. He didn't want her in the middle of the battle no matter what.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo as she clinched to his shirt tightly. She noticed his breathing was becoming shallow and she also noticed the blood he was losing.

"Ichigo we need to stop. I need to fix your wound."

"No,we are not stopping we are getting you to the castle. I won't let those bastards touch you!" Ichigo said firmly.

"You baka! You are hurt and you are going to faint if we keep going."

Ichigo ignored her and continued on. His vision still blurry and his body starting to feel weak they finally made it to the castle and as soon as they landed he gently put Rukia down and collapsed on the ground.

"Ichigo you fool!" Rukia knelt down and stroked his cheek with her hand. He was still breathing but she knew he needed help.

"Someone help!" Rukia yelled and everyone ran outside Hichigo instantly ran towards his brother.

Rukia was crying her arms were bruised and she felt weak.

"Let's get you inside milady." Miyako put a blanket around Rukia and guided her inside.

Hichigo laid his brother down on a bed in the medical room it was right beside Rukia.

"You are a heavy bastard." Hichigo said catching his breath.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo and frowned. She got off the bed and dashed outside. She threw up the tea she had drank plus the fresh blood she had just ingested for strength.

"Milady!" Miyako ran towards Rukia who collapsed to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo opened his eyes and felt extremely sore. He had several bandages on his arms and on his torso. He felt his body burning.

"Rukia..." He said gently.

He felt her small arm wrapped around him. He looked over and seen her sleeping soundly. The hybrid took his hand and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She had a smile on her face. He loved watching her sleep she looked so peaceful and innocent.

Rukia let out some moans of discomfort which made him gently shake her.

"Rukia,are you okay?" He whispered in her ear.

"Ichigo..." Rukia sat up and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you are okay." She said smiling at him.

"You look like you don't feel very good." Ichigo said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I-I Oh dammit!" Rukia quickly got out of the bed and bent over the nearest bowl she could find. Once again vomiting up blood.

Ichigo got out of the bed and winced as soon as his feet hit the floor. Rukia heard him and quickly ran over to him catching him before he fell. They both hit the floor though.

Both of them let out a moan of distress.

"You idiot." Rukia said as the male hovered over her trying to get back up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just wanted to help you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. You know I'm a big girl Ichigo."

"Yeah,well...you definitely don't deserve to be just left there without some help." The male looked into her eyes and stroked her face before capturing her lips with his own.

They pecked each others lips furiously and Ichigo deepened the kiss gently moving his tongue against hers. He grabbed her right breast in his hand massaged it.

"Ahh." Rukia let out a small moan

Ichigo smiled against their kiss as he continued kneading her breast in his hand. Rukia ran her hand through his orange hair as she continued kissing him back.

The male's hand traveled down her belly and he put his hand underneath her night gown moving her panties to the side he slipped a finger inside of her.

"Mnnn...Ichigo." She said in a whisper.

Ichigo pounded his finger in and out of her wet core. He could feel how wet she was and it made his want take over.

"So wet and tight." Ichigo whispered huskily in her ear.

When he whispered in her ear it sent chills down her spine. Rukia's stomach growled and she pulled his orange mane until he complied she sank her fangs into his neck getting the red liquid she had truly desired all day. His blood was so sweet and thick it made her happy.

The hybrid moaned as he continued pumping his finger in and out of her. She let out small whimpers as she sucked his blood. Once she was full and satisfied she pulled her fangs out of his neck and continued letting out small whines of pleasure.

Ichigo got on his knees letting out a small wince as he sat Rukia up and he pulled her night gown over her head. Her nipples got hard and erect as the cool air hit her flesh. Ichigo watched her hand undo his belt and pull his pants and boxers down. He smirked after she was done removing his pants.

"Do you want it inside of you?" Ichigo said in a husky voice as he kissed her neck.

Rukia who was definitely ready to be pleasured grabbed his member and put it at her entrance. Ichigo moaned at the sudden action.

"I guess that's a yes." Ichigo shoved himself inside of her feeling her warm walls sheath his member caused him to let out a moan.

"So fucking tight. Mmmm."

Ichigo took a deep breath and gently moved himself in and out of her.

Rukia let out whimpers as he gently pleasured her.

"Ichigo,please fuck me harder and faster." She pleaded.

Ichigo did just as she said and on the fifth thrust he felt her walls contract against his shaft as her come coated him.

"Shit..I- ohh." Ichigo gritted his teeth as he shot his load inside of her. He laid down on her gently trying to catch is breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At least I got to touch her." Renji smiled at Aizen.

"It's fun scaring them like that. Just wait until we actually attack them for real and not for fun. Just think how it will feel to slice that bitch open Abarai. Your revenge will feel pleasant!"

"Yes it will. She left me for that fucking monster." Renji growled while looking in the direction of the castle.

"Let's go kill some vampires for fun." Aizen transformed and ran with Renji following him. Renji betrayed his kind and decided the werewolves were who he belonged with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are such a bad boy." Miyako said while kissing Hichigo.

"You are a bad girl." Hichigo said while kissing her.

"I like it though." Miyako smirked against his lips.

"Let's go find some mangy mutts to slay." Hichigo said lifting her off the ledge she was sitting on.

"Sounds fun to me. Let's see how much better I've gotten with a sword."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo stood on the balcony watching over the woods but all he could really see was fog. He seen Hichigo and Miyako going somewhere but decided to let them have some time alone.

"Miyako!" Hichigo yelled looking around they had lost each other in the woods.

"Fucking mutt!" Hichigo said choking a werewolf who was trying to devour him.

Miyako couldn't see anything and she tripped and fell on her hands and knees. Her whole body trembled as she could hear howling and she smelled blood.

She heard foot steps and looked in the direction they were coming from but could not see a damn thing.

"Hichigo?" She questioned with hope in her voice but she seen what appeared to be a human.

"Vampire." The man stated taking a stake out and racing towards her.

Miyako ran as fast as she could she had dropped her sword after the first time she fell. She was fucked and couldn't do a damn thing. So she ran for her life as the man chased her.

"You beast come back here!"

Miyako yelped when she realized she was about to run off a cliff. She looked back at the human approaching her and then down the cliff. Either way she went her demise would surely come.

"You sure are beautiful for a beast." The man laughed.

"Stay away from me." Miyako hissed showing her fangs.

"Sorry I just can't do that." The man approached her slowly laughing.

Miyako looked back down the cliff.

"A stake would probably put you out of your misery a little too easily. I think I want to make it hurt a little more." The man grabbed a sword and started swinging it towards her.

Miyako jumped over the sword and kicked the man in the face.

"You stupid bitch!" The man cursed wiping blood from his mouth.

The man grabbed her arm and brought her towards him.

"Feisty aren't you? I like it."

Miyako growled her eyes turned red as she man stuck the sword through her abdomen slowly. She let out a small whine as she fell to her knees blood pouring all around her.

"Now you die. Your whole kind deserves to die."

Miyako felt blood coming out of her mouth.

Hichigo stopped everything he was doing when he smelled her blood being shed.

"No." He let his scent lead him to her.

When he made it to where the scent was at it's strongest he growled and seen the human man laughing.

Hichigo ran towards the man knocking him to the ground in anger.

"Another monster." The man said stunned as she seen the beast looking him straight in the eyes. Blood red eyes and fangs. He also seen the beast growling furiously as he watched with worry.

He started shaking he had never in his life seen something look so evil and blood thirsty.

The man reached and grabbed his stake and when Hichigo ran towards him he tried to pierce the enemies heart,but before he knew it he felt his neck break and the world turned black.

"Ichigo.." Hichigo said looking at his brother.

Miyako tried to breathe but it was hard she looked at Hichigo the whole time.

"What would you do without me?" Ichigo asked slapping his brother on the back.

"I could have killed him."

"Don't worry about that get Miyako out of here I have this." Ichigo walked towards the man who was still alive and breathing.

"Hichigo..." Miyako said touching his cheek with her hand before her eyes closed and she fell unconscious.

"Fuck..." He whispered as he grabbed hold of the sword pulling it out of her.

Blood poured out of her body profusely. Hichigo quickly bit his wrist letting it pour in her open mouth. He watched her taste it and quickly picked her up rushing to the castle.

"You are a pest. Trespassing in my territory is a big problem you know." Ichigo smirked as he noticed the man's fear.

"What are you?" The man asked his voice cracking from the pain he was in.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I think I deserve to know who and what killed me."

"I'm Lord Kurosaki. The son of a human and vampire. Also known as a hybrid one of the most feared creatures known to man." Ichigo picked the man up staring into his eyes.

"Y-you..."

Ichigo laughed and smiled,but in a wicked way.

"Yeah me." Ichigo threw the man on his back and stepped on his stomach listening to his ribs crack.

"You are a fucking beast!" The man hissed.

"Yes and you are a fucking pest." Ichigo stepped on the man again causing blood to pour out of his mouth.

"You know it's one thing trespassing on my land but it's another thing to injure one of my family members."

"What did I kill your sister."

"She will survive. She is the mate of a hybrid after all. After we mate with an ordinary vampire the vampire inherits some of our strength such as fast healing wounds and such. By the way she's not my sister try sister-in-law."

"So what happens if a hybrid mates with a human?"

"That would result in another hybrid." Ichigo smirked waiting for the guy to ask more questions.

"So then what happens if a hybrid has offspring with a vampire."

Ichigo grinned widely. The fog was clearing and the moon made Ichigo's red eyes seem even more intense as he spoke to the enemy.

"A super hybrid. There will be one within eight months or so."

The man's eyes widened. "No way. How could there be something stronger than a hybrid?"

"After the super hybrid you can't get anything anymore stronger. Too bad you won't live for me to answer anymore questions or for my offspring to be the one to kill you." Ichigo picked the man up by the front of his coat.

"You shouldn't have done what you did. I have two options to lock you up and throw away the key or to kill you. I think I'd rather kill you."

Ichigo grabbed the man's hair causing him to yell. The vampire lord's favorite way to kill someone by yanking their head off.

"I bet Rukia would love to eat some of this human flesh." Ichigo smiled as he yanked the man's head off. He knew Rukia would be pleased. Well,not exactly her more like the baby,but at the moment Rukia was the one with the cravings so to make her feel better he'd bring her this human head for a snack.

Ichigo left the headless body laying there as he headed back to the castle. Of course he took a bite out of the man's vocal cords and licked his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako's bloody body was in the medical room. Rukia was helping Unohana dress her wounds.

Hichigo was just sitting outside the door with his face buried in his hands.

Rukia seen him and touched his shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Are you okay,Hichigo?"

"I'm fine."

"So even if your mate is in there half dead you are fine? Wow,you are insensitive."

Hichigo just growled at her and went back to having his face in his hands.

Miyako moaned as Unohana dressed her wound. The woman was definitely in a lot of pain.

"Hichigo..." She spoke softly.

Rukia made her way back in the room with some warm water.

"Milady she wants Hichigo."

"Hichigo your woman needs you to get your ass in here."

Hichigo complied and just sat on her bed looking at her.

Rukia's face softened. She knew Hichigo was not romantic nor was he very nice but she could tell he was worried about Miyako even if he wouldn't admit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyako opened her eyes and seen Hichigo she grabbed his white hair crushing his lips against her own.

Hichigo released himself from her grip and walked away causing Miyako to get pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia sighed as she got into her pajamas to lay down in bed when she heard the door open. Looking over she seen Ichigo smiling really big and then he lifted the severed human head in front of her. Rukia quickly ran over to him and yanked it out of his hands taking a big bite out of the neck.

"I knew you would enjoy it."

Rukia pressed her lips against his giving him a bloody kiss. Both of them savoring the taste of human meat.

Rukia let out a small laugh against the kiss.

"What is so funny midget?"

Rukia kicked him in the shin and continued eating the head.

"It's just normally I would think this was fucking disgusting and your mother was human and here you are eating a human!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**writing this while feeling nauseous was interesting! lol**


End file.
